


The Guardians of Remnant

by ScatterBRAIN_95



Series: Guardians of Remnant [1]
Category: Bleach, RWBY
Genre: GoR Character Bios, May contain some spoilers, Not a fic, especially the RWBY show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:03:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScatterBRAIN_95/pseuds/ScatterBRAIN_95
Summary: This isn't a fic. These are character bios for my RWBYxBleach crossover, Guardians of Remnant. I will add more as the story progresses.





	1. Ichigo Kurosaki

**Profile**

**Age** : 19

 **Birthday** : July 15 (Cancer)

 **Alias** : The Grimm Reaper

 **Nickname** : Berry Boy

 **Status** : Active

 **Color** : Amber

 **Gender** : Male

 

**Traits**

**Species** : Human

 **Blood Type** : A

 **Handedness** : Right

 **Complexion** : Peach

 **Hair Color** : Honey

 **Eye Color** : Light Brown

 **Aura Color** : Yellow

 **Semblance** : 15-Minute Power Up

 **Height** : 6'0”

 **Weight** : 145 lbs

 

**Professional Status**

**Affiliation** : Beacon Academy (Currently), Hinanjo Academy (Formerly)

 **Team** : IURR

 **Partner** : Uryuu Ishida

 **Occupation** : 3rd Year Student of Beacon Academy (Currently), Student of Hinanjo Academy (Formerly)

 

**Personal Status**

**Hometown** : Karakura, Mistral (Currently)

 **Relatives** : Isshin Kurosaki (Father), Masaki Kurosaki (Mother†), Yuzu & Karin Kurosaki (Little Sisters), Kukaku Shiba (Paternal Cousin), Ganju Shiba (Paternal Cousin), Kaien Shiba (Paternal Cousin†), Miyako Shiba (Paternal Cousin-in-Law†), Ryuken Ishida (Maternal Uncle), Kanae Ishida (Maternal Aunt†), Uryuu Ishida (Maternal Cousin), Two Male Maternal Cousins, Soken Ishida (Maternal Grandfather†), Yuhua Ishida (Maternal Grandmother), Yoruichi Shihoin (Honorary Aunt)

 

**Additional Info**

**Likes** : Fighting

 **Dislikes** : Older siblings treating younger siblings poorly, smartasses, thugs, bullies

 **Special Skills** : Can mimic his opponent’s movements

 **Weaknesses** : Quick to anger, his friends and family

 

Ichigo Kurosaki is a 3rd year student of Beacon Academy _._ Ichigo's weapon of choice is are Dual Action Chain Swords (DACS), Zangestu and Tensa.

Ichigo came to Beacon two years prior to the story and is the leader of Team IURR, consisting of Uryuu Ishida, Renji Abarai, and Rukia Kuchiki. As part of the Mentorship Program, Ichigo and his team are assigned to Team RWBY

 

* * *

**Appearance**

Obviously, if you have seen/read Bleach, you know what Ichigo (and by that extension, other Bleach characters) looks like. But, how would he look as a 19 year old? What I imagine, not so different from his 17 year old self (Lost Agent Arc) except maybe a little bit taller (like 6 foot). On his right arm is a criss-crossed tattoo in black ink, like the markings Ichigo gained after Rukia gave him his powers back.

 **Combat Attire** : For his combat attire, I imagine a long black coat with white fur tuffs on the hem of the sleeves and hood, his emblem in white on the back (like Akutabe Gamma), and the hem of the coat torn, like his bankai forms. He also wears an orange sleeveless kimono shirt with dark orange borders, black trousers, black boots, and a white belt that holds Tensa and his ammunition.

 **Alternate Combat (Reaper)** : Wear an orange kimono shirt similar to his Original but with black borders, black camo cargo pants, and black boots. He also wears a black belt and mid-arm long combat gloves with butterfly patterns. His emblem is in black and is located on the right side of his shirt.

 **Dance Outfit** : black suit with orange accents and a yellow-colored dress shirt

 **Training/Gym** : a black short sleeve rash guard shirt and black basketball shorts with orange stripes and black/orange training shoes.

 **Uniform (Cold Weather)** : The only thing he'll ditch is the tie and vest. He'll leave his white dress shirt untucked and the first two buttons are undid and the blazer is left unbuttoned.

 **Uniform (Hot Weather)** : He doesn't wear the blazer and neither the vest and tie. The white shirt is short-sleeved and untucked.

 **Casual (Cold Weather)** : http _colon dash dash_ gallery _dot_ minitokyo _dot_ net _dash_ view _dash_ 548495

 **Casual (Hot Weather)** : A white jersey tank top with a black butterfly on the corner of the shirt, dark orange cargo shorts, and brown sandals.

 **Pajamas** : A white muscle shirt with the roman numbers for 15 in black font and black/orange sweatpants

 

* * *

**Personality**

He lives to protect

Very compassionate

Strong-willed

A capable student

He has a short-temper

Stubborn

Impulsive

Not very bright

Disrespects authority

 

* * *

**Brief History**

Only son and oldest child of Doctor Isshin Shiba and Huntress Masaki Kurosaki and older brother of fraternal twin sisters Karin and Yuzu. He was born and grew up in the quiet town of Karakura in the Kingdom of Mistral. Because of the color and brightness of his hair, Ichigo is often made fun of by others (residences of Karakura often have brown or black hair). As a child, Ichigo was a bit of a crybaby, only stopping when his mother appears. Ichigo loved to listen to Masaki’s stories of her time at Beacon and her missions, all of which inspired him to become a Huntsman.

On June 7, nearly over ten years before the current plot, Ichigo (along with his father and sisters) visited Masaki at the camp she was stationed during her final mission. While spending time with her, Ichigo is attacked by the Grimm, called Grand Fisher, the Huntsmen were searching for and Masaki is killed protecting her son. The event traumatized Ichigo, leaving him in a daze for months before coming out of it by his sisters’ crying. Ichigo vowed to never let a tragedy like this to happen again.

 

* * *

 

**Weapon**

_**Zangestu and Tensa**_  
**Class:** Dual Action Chain Swords (DACS)

 **Type:** Melee, Ranged, Dust

 **Weapon Derivation:** BFS, Katana, Short Sword, Pistol

 **Zangetsu** : Looks nearly identical to the larger blade of Ichigo's final shikai. The difference there is a really long, dark amber cloth is wrapped around the handle. Zangetsu can shrink itself into a katana, Ichigo's Lost Agent Bankai.

 **Tensa** : Tensa is Ichigo's smaller blade that contains the inner mechanisms of a pistol. It's handle is dark amber and it is the guns magazine, which Ichigo can swap for Dust bullets and a long chain is attached to the pommel with a swastika-shaped shaped hook that he mainly uses for grappling and Tensa can also be used as a flail. If he needs to, he uses Resin Dust (amber-colored Dust) to immobilize his opponents.

 

Now, Dust usage isn’t really Ichigo’s forte, preferring to attack head on. Instead, he relies on either Rukia or Uryuu for Dust usage. But, if needed, he’ll use it.

 **Resin Dust:** It’s magazine is colored bright orange. He mainly uses it to immobilize his opponents.

 

* I chose Ichigo's final Shikai in the Final Arc and the katana is Ichigo's Fullbring bankai.

 

* * *

 

**Powers and Abilities**

Ichigo emits a powerful Aura Pressure, so much that it's nearly impossible for him to conceal it, making him easy to sense. In terms of Aura Sensing, he's leaving a lot to being desired.

Position: Leader

Primary Role: Heavy Hitter

Secondary Role: Gunner

_**Power –** 7/10 **Strength –** 10/10 **Endurance –** 9/10 **Intelligence –** 6/10_

_**Stamina –** 7/10 **Accuracy –** 6/10 **Aura** – 10/10 **Experience –** 8/10_

_**Speed** – 6/10 **Agility –** 6/10 **Hand-to-Hand –** 9/10_

 

**Semblance**

_15-Minute Power Up_

For fifteen minutes, his strength and speed increase hundredfold. After the time is up, his Aura breaks.

**Fighting Style**

Among his team, Ichigo is the strongest in terms of raw strength. He mostly uses his BFS/katana to deal with the most damage, only using his dagger/pistol when needed. When facing much tougher opponents, he’d use his Semblance to increase his speed and strength. If he is without his weapons, he’ll use hand-to-hand combat.

 **Weaknesses** **  
** Ichigo is the kind of person who attacks before thinking, which of course could get him in a bind if his opponent is smarter and/or more powerful than him. He is also short tempered and easily provoked, both could get him into needless scuffles. He also has poor Aura Senses.

**Attacks**

_Getsuga Tenshou_

With a swap of his sword, he creates a large crescent-shaped energy slash made of his Aura.

_Chiretsu Hogeki_

Using his Semblance and his katana, he rapidly slashes at his enemies. At the last slash, he unleashes a sharp pulse to knock enemies away.

 

* * *

 

**Trivia**

  * Ichigo’s ‘allusion’ is the Grim Reaper, more specifically the Japanese version, the Shinigami

  * Following the Color Naming Rule, Ichigo’s name can mean ‘strawberry,’ a red fruit. His last name means ‘Black Peninsula’.

  * Ichigo’s two favorite manga is Corpsedust and Dreigun, references to Zombiepowder and Trigun respectively.




 


	2. Uryuu Ishida

**Profile**

**Age** : 19

 **Birthday** : November 6 (Scorpio)

 **Alias** : The Prince of Light

 **Nickname** : Angelface, Four-Eyes

 **Status** : Active

 **Color** : Ultramarine Blue

 **Gender** : Male

 

**Traits**

**Species** : Quincy

 **Blood Type** : AB

 **Handedness** : Left

 **Complexion** : Fair

 **Hair Color** : Black and Blue

 **Eye Color** : Dark Slate Blue

 **Aura Color** : Light Blue

 **Semblance** : Light Manipulation

 **Height** : 5'9½”

 **Weight** : 125 lbs

 

**Professional Status**

**Affiliation** : Beacon Academy (Currently), Tukson's Book Trade (Formerly)

 **Team** : IURR

 **Partner** : Ichigo Kurosaki

 **Occupation** : 3rd Year Student of Beacon Academy (Currently), President of the Student Council (Currently), Employee of Tukson's Book Trade (Formerly)

 

**Personal Status**

**Hometown** : Patch, Vale (Currently); Karakura, Mistral (Formerly); Dracheaue, Fors (Formerly)

 **Relatives** : Ryuken Ishida (Father), Kanae Ishida (Mother†), Souken Ishida (Grandfather†), Yuhua Ishida (Grandmother), Older Half-Brother, Maternal Grandparents†, Masaki Kurosaki (Paternal Aunt†), Isshin Kurosaki (Paternal Uncle), Ichigo Kurosaki (Paternal Cousin), Yuzu & Karin Kurosaki (Paternal Cousins)

 

**Additional Info**

**Likes** : Sewing, knitting, cooking, fashion

 **Dislikes** : Bullies, delinquents, racists

 **Special Skills** : Lock-picking

 **Weaknesses** : Heat, merciful

 

Uryuu Ishida is a 3rd year student of Beacon Academy and a protagonist of _Guardians of Remnant._ His weapon of choice is the Modernized Quincian Longbow Staff (MQLS), Bogen Sperling.

Uryuu came to Beacon two years prior to the story and is a member of Team IURR, consisting of Ichigo Kurosaki, Renji Abarai, and Rukia Kuchiki. As part of the Mentorship Program, Team IURR are assigned to Team RWBY

 

* * *

**Appearance**

He doesn't look that much different compared to his Fullbring Arc look except his hair has grown out to his shoulders and gradients from black to blue (like Ruby's hair) and his glasses have rounded rectangular frames and a black half-rim. He is very slender and thin and delicate looking, which makes him look like a weakling (which he isn't). On his left upper arm is a tattoo of a cross with wings in white ink. With everything he wears, he has his pentacle necklace coiled around his right wrist. Since the Quincy are elven beings on Remnant, his ears are slightly pointed.

 

 **Combat Attire** : His combat attire looks similar to his Soul Society Arc clothes, a long white cheonagsm (his emblem is located in the front in dark blue), dark blue leggings, white boots, and a dark blue belt to carry his quiver. Oop, and his mantle, can't forget about that. He also wears a glove that resembles the Sanrei Glove and it's the source of his Dust.

 

 **Alternate Combat (Monk)** : A long sleeved white shirt with asymmetrical hem and gradients to light blue downwards, a periwinkle duster vest, white pants, and white shoes. Round his neck, he wears a cross necklace. He wears his Dust Glove and pentacle bracelet.

 

 **Dance Outfit** : A white suit with a blue cravat and his hair is in a low ponytail

 

 **Training/Gym** : A sleeveless dark blue shirt, white shorts, dark socks, and white shoes.

 

 **Uniform (Cold Weather):** He wears everything of the uniform. Added to it is the armband members of the student council wear.

 

 **Uniform (Hot Weather):** He doesn't wear the blazer. He wears a blue vest appropriate for the warm weather, a short-sleeved white dress shirt and the tie. He still wears the student council armband.

 

 **Casual (Cold Weather):** A blue-colored jean jacket over a long-sleeve black turtleneck with thumb holes tucked in white skinny jeans, a black belt, and dark fold-over boots with blue/black plaid insides.

 

 **Casual (Hot Weather):** He wears a loose-fitting white long cardigan over a blue shirt, tan trousers that are rolled up to his mid-calf, and black slip-on converse. Around his neck are two necklaces, one with a sun pendant and the other a cross.

 

 **Pajamas:** A dark blue nightshirt and black pants

 

* * *

**Personality**

Intelligent and tactical

Does have a heart of gold

Chivalrous

Mellow

Patient

Loyal

Caring

Scatterbrained

Can’t Lie

Thinks too much

Antisocial

 

* * *

**Brief History**

Son of Huntress Kanae Katagiri and Doctor Ryuken Ishida and younger half-brother of Ryuken's first son. He grew up in the Quincy Realm of Fors located on the east side of Solitas, living in its capital, Dracheaue, until he and his family moved to Atlas. He was born with a sickly body and didn't go outside much. When he was eight years old, the his mother's home village, Edelweiss, was attacked by bandits while he and his mother were visiting. His mother went missing not long after, eventually believed to be dead. He is then sent to the Elite Atlesian Elementary School, where he becomes friends with Weiss Schnee.

At the age of twelve, Uryuu and Souken were attacked by a dangerous Grimm, resulting in Souken's death. This event left Uryuu severely traumatized. During this week, he was sent to live with his grandmother by his father. Three years later, the he moved to Patch, where he became a neighbor of Taiyang Xiao Long and his daughters.

 

* * *

**Weapon**

_**Bogen Sperling**_  
**Class:** Modernized Quincian Longbow Staff (MQLS)

 **Type:** Ranged, Dust, Melee

 **Weapon Derivation:** Longbow, Staff

 

Bogen Sperling is Uryuu’s weapon. A white long bow that is nearly as tall as he is and has intricate lining. It's handle is a dark blue color.

In staff mode, the bow thins itself out to become more straight.

  * I chose the bow from the live action movie.




On his right hand is a glove similar to the Sanrei Glove, except it doesn't have those metallic prongs and is replaced with Dust pieces (Red, Yellow, Green, and Blue)

Uryuu uses four different types of arrows: Regular, Aura, Light, and Dust.

Regular arrows: His regular arrows have a metallic shaft, blue fletchings, and silver bodkin point arrowheads (that he can swap for different types of arrowheads)

Aura arrows: As a Quincy, he is able to create arrows made from his Aura.

Light arrows: Using his Semblance, Uryuu can manifest arrows of light, which he uses for Heilig Pfeil.

Dust arrows: Uryuu has a glove infused with the four basic Dust types that he wears on his right hand. Depending on the mixture of Dust, Uryuu can transfer it to his arrows, be it either regular or Aura.

  * **Fire Dust** – With Fire Dust alone, Uryuu can fuse it to regular arrows to burn his target. If infused with Aura, Uryuu can use the attack Polarlicht

  * **Wind Dust** – With Wind Dust alone, it increases the speed of Uryuu's arrow. With Aura arrows, Uryuu can initiate Licht Wind

  * **Ice Dust** – Combining Water and Wind Dust, Uryuu can freeze the ground to trap opponent's feet. With Aura, it is used for Eiswrack.




 

* * *

**Powers and Abilities**

 

Position: Tactician

Primary Role: Archer, Support

Secondary Role: Scout

_**Power –** 5/10 **Strength –** 7/10 **Endurance –** 5/10 **Intelligence** – 8/10_

_**Stamina** – 7/10 **Accuracy –** 8/10 **Aura** – 11/10 **Experience –** 8/10_

_**Speed** – 8/10 **Agility –** 7/10 **Hand-to-Hand –** 8/10_

 

**Semblance**

_Photokinesis_

Uryuu’s Semblance allows him to manipulate visible light in various ways. When he uses it offensively, the light is normally manifested in liquid form, which he can manipulate to shape and make arrows of light. He can also use it to make a platform (that variation of Hirenkyaku), small balls of light for dark places, and force-fields. And, of course, he can move at the speed of light. There is another thing he can do, but I'll show it off later.

 

**Fighting Style**

He mainly specializes in long-ranged attacks, as opposed to his teammates close-ranged styles. So, he would mostly provide long-ranged support. Obviously, when close-ranged fighting is unavoidable, he’ll use his staff. In terms of hand-to-hand combat, he specializes in open hand strikes and kicks, similar kung fu. Thanks to his Quincian heritage, he can produce a bowstring out of his Aura.

 

**Quincy Abilites**

As a Quincy, he has better Aura Sense than Humans and Faunus. He can also create bowstrings and arrows out of his own Aura and has 'Aura Vision', a Quincy equivalent to the Faunus night vision.

 

 **Weaknesses** **  
** He is physically the second weakest of his team. His Semblance also has some limitations. While he can move at the speed of light, he uses light bursts at his feet to accelerate his speed (Hirenkyaku) because if he uses it at full blast, he eventually gets severely nauseous. A rare weakness of Uryuu is his chronic illnesses. He has gotten healthier over the years, thanks to his training, but his hypotension and anemia could sometimes hinder him depending on his health.

 

**Attacks and Techniques**

_Licht Regen_

He charges his Aura and fires a volley of Aura arrows at a target.

  * Licht Regen: Heilig Pfeil – A version of _Licht Regen_ that uses Uryuu’s Light Semblance

  * Licht Regen: Eiswrack – An Ice Dust version of _Licht Regen_

  * Licht Regen: Polarlicht – A Fire Dust version of _Licht Regen_




_Heilig Schutz_

Uryuu creates a dome-like shield to protect himself and others

_Fliegend Bein_

A technique where he uses light bursts at his feet to accelerate his speed. A reference to Hirenkyaku.

  * _Fliegend Plattform_

A variation of _Fliegend Bein_ where he creates a platform beneath his feet.




 

* * *

**Trivia**

  * Uryuu ‘alludes’ to Baldr from Norse Mythology

  * Following the Color Naming Rule, Uryuu’s name means ‘rain dragon’. Rain is water and water is often associated with the color blue.

  * He enjoys reading _Plainly Stitching_ magazine.

  * He has low blood pressure and iron-deficiency anemia

  * In _Guardians of Remnant_ , Uryuu is bisexual





	3. Renji Abarai

**Profile**

**Age** : 19

 **Birthday** : August 31 (Virgo)

 **Nickname** : Pineapple Head

 **Status** : Active

 **Color** : Rufous Red

 **Gender** : Male

 

**Traits**

**Species** : Faunus (Dog)

 **Blood Type** : A

 **Handedness** : Right

 **Complexion** : Tan

 **Hair Color** : Crimson

 **Eye Color** : Brown

 **Aura Color** : Light Red

 **Semblance** : Bone Manipulation

 **Height** : 6'2”

 **Weight** : 172 lbs

 

**Professional Status**

**Affiliation** : Beacon Academy (Currently), The Kuchiki Family (Currently), Vacuo combat school (Formerly)

 **Team** : IURR

 **Partner** : Rukia Kuchiki

 **Occupation** : 3rd Year Student of Beacon Academy (Currently), Vacuo combat school (Formerly)

 

**Personal Status**

**Hometown** : Rukon, Vacuo (Currently)

 **Relatives** : Kurenai Abarai (Mother), Raiden Abarai (Father†)

 

**Additional Info**

**Likes** : Futsal, Sunglasses

 **Dislikes** : Spicy Food, discrimination, Jacques Schnee

 **Special Skills** : N/A

**Weaknesses** : N/A

 

Renji Abarai is a 3rd year student of Beacon Academy and a protagonist of _Guardians of Remnant._ His weapon of choice are the shield/sword combo Skull Shield Whip Sword (SSWS), Hihio and Zabimaru.

Renji came to Beacon two years prior to the story and is a member of Team IURR, consisting of Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryuu Ishida, and Rukia Kuchiki. As part of the Mentorship Program, Team IURR are assigned to Team RWBY

 

* * *

**Appearance**

Still as tan-skinned and buff as ever. No new tattoos or anything like that. However, in terms of hairstyle, I'd say a mix of his Fullbring Arc look and the 10 year timeskip. Meaning, a few strands of his hair are in braids. He is a dog Faunus and his trait is canine teeth.

 

 **Combat Attire** : He wears a burgundy vest with golden outer edges and inner edges covered by a prominent trimming of rosy brown fur that appears similar to a feather boa over a short, dark blue top, leaving his muscular and tattooed midriff. He wears white trousers with a yellow belt and a magenta tie dye scarf tied to a belt loop. He also wears a tiger strip printed headband, tattered burgundy armbands, and shoes. Lastly, he has the goggles he wore during his introduction early in Bleach. His braids has some feathers. (When comes to the Soul Reaper characters, I plan on basing their combat attire to the spirit forms of their Zanpakuto)

 

 **Alternate Combat (Beast)** : A worn out rosy-brown leather jacket, a dark green shirt with the green design of a skeletal snake, light gray pants, and black boots.

 

 **Dance Outfit** : A black suit, a light red shirt with the first few buttons undone, his hair is in a low braid, and he wears a dark bandanna around his forehead.

 

 **Training/Gym** : A dark muscle shirt with gray shorts and dark shoes. His hair is held back with a black ribbon and a gray/dark gray tie-dye headband.

 

 **Uniform (Cold Weather):** The only thing he'll ditch is the tie and vest. He'll leave his white dress shirt untucked and the first two buttons are undid and the blazer is left unbuttoned. He wears his headband.

 

 **Uniform (Hot Weather):** He doesn't wear the blazer and neither the vest and tie. The white shirt is short-sleeved and untucked. He wears his headband.

 

 **Casual (Cool Weather):** http _colon_ _dash dash_ gallery _dot_ minitokyo _dot_ net _dash_ view _dash_ 426336

 

 **Casual (Hot Weather):** http _colon_ _dash dash_ gallery _dot_ minitokyo _dot_ net _dash_ view _dash_ 386671

 

 **Pajamas** : All he wears is a pair of dark green sweatpants and his hair is braided.

 

* * *

**Personality**

Dynamic

Serious and Determined

 

* * *

**Brief History**

Only child of Kurenai and Raiden Abarai. Renji was born in Hound's How, a town close to the City of Vacuo. At the time, his father was a member of the White Fang and his mother was a WF supporter. Renji was taught the importance of equality and the wrongness of discrimination. When Renji was young, he found a dehydrated and wounded Rukia. He quickly took her to his parents, who manages to get her to a doctor. To his shock she has no memories except for her name. Rukia lives with Renji and his parents for five years until Rukia was adopted into the Kuchiki family.

About a year later, five years prior to the story, Raiden becomes paranoid and cruel to Kurenai and Renji. Due to the stress, Renji's Semblance was revealed and he accidentally killed his own father. Due to his age and mental state at the time, he was ordered by court to wear an ankle monitor. He still attended the combat school, but most of the students and some of the teachers treated him horribly, both humans and Faunus. He would have lost the chance to attend an Academy if not for the Kuchiki family, who became his and his mother's benefactors.

 

* * *

**Weapon**

_**Hihio and Zabimaru**_  
 **Class:** Skull Shield Whip Sword (SSWS)

 **Type:** Ranged, Melee, Defensive

 **Weapon Derivation:** Sword Whip, Shield

 

 **Zabimaru:** Renji's sword. It resembles the form of Renji's new Bankai, having a gauntlet in the shape of a snakes head and having red tuffs of fur and the blade is like his Shikai with some Lightning Dust embedded within the wires of each section. There are some bone fragments in them too.

**Hihio:** Renji's shield. It resembles a Native American war shield with the face covered in dark moss colored fur. Attached at the bottom are a few feathers hanging from red beaded strings and placed in the fur is a baboon skull (the one that was on Renji's left side when in Bankai). The shield also acts as gun, the mouth of the skull can open and there is a trigger at the handle to shoot bullets and Fire Dust.

 

* * *

**Powers and Abilities**

Position: Sentinel

Primary Role: Support

Secondary Role: Guard

_**Power –** 8/10 **Strength –** 7/10 **Endurance –** 8/10 **Intelligence** – 7/10_

_**Stamina** – 8/10 **Accuracy** – 6/10 **Aura** – 10/10 **Experience –** 8/10_

_**Speed** _ _– 3/10_ _**Agility –** _ _4/10_ _**Hand-to-Hand –** _ _8/10_

 

**Semblance**

_Bone Manipulation_

Renji uses his Semblance to control the bone fragments in his sword and the skull on his shield. He can also control Grimm bones. He refuses to control the bones of living beings.

 

**Fighting Style**

Renji is the second strongest in raw strength, just behind Ichigo, if not on the same level. With his shield, he'd guard him teammates and/or innocent civilians when they cannot protect themselves.

 

**Faunus Abilites**

As a Faunus, he has night vision.

 

 **Weaknesses** **  
**Similar to Ichigo, Renji is short-tempered and impulsive, though less so than the former, able to think more clearly than he can. He is also the slowest of his team

 

**Attacks and Techniques**

_Higa Zekkou_

Whenever his sword disconnects, either by accident or purposefully, he can use his Semblance to levitate the segments at will and attack. More used as a last resort.

_Zaga Teppou_

After trapping the enemy with his sword, by either stabbing or coiling, and then fire his shield.

_Hikotsu Taihou_

Unleashes a beam from his shield

_Dabi Mou_

A variation of Higa Zekkou. Creates Aura ropes to trap the enemy

 

* * *

**Trivia**

  * Renji ‘alludes’ to Anubis from Egyptian Mythology

  * Following the Color Naming Rule, Renji's name means ‘second love’. Love is often associated with the color red.

  * He is a tattoo artist




 


	4. Rukia Kuchiki

**Profile**

**Age** : 19

 **Birthday** : January 14 (Capricorn)

 **Nickname** : Snow Woman

 **Status** : Active

 **Color** : Regalia Purple

 **Gender** : Female

 

**Traits**

**Species** : Human

 **Blood Type** : A

 **Handedness** : Right

 **Complexion** : Fair

 **Hair Color** : Black

 **Eye Color** : Purple

 **Aura Color** : White

 **Semblance** : Freeze

 **Height** : 4'8½”

 **Weight** : 73 lbs

 

**Professional Status**

**Affiliation** : Beacon Academy (Currently), The Kuchiki Family (Currently), Beacon Student Council, Vacuo combat school (Formerly), Atlesian combat school (Formerly)

 **Team** : IURR

 **Partner** : Rukia Kuchiki

 **Occupation** : 3rd Year Student of Beacon Academy (Currently), Treasurer of the Student Council,Vacuo combat school student (Formerly), Atlesian combat school student (Formerly)

 

**Personal Status**

**Hometown** : City of Atlas, Atlas (Currently), Inuzuri, Vacuo (Formerly)

 **Relatives** : Byakuya Kuchiki (Adoptive Brother), Ginrei Kuchiki (Adoptive Grandfather), Sojun Kuchiki (Adoptive Father), Hisana Kuchiki (Older Sister†)

 

**Additional Info**

**Likes** : Chappy, drawing, Byakuya, anything rabbit

 **Dislikes** : People who disrespects her drawings

 **Special Skills** : Acting

**Weaknesses** : Hot areas

 

Rukia Kuchiki is a 3rd year student of Beacon Academy and a protagonist of _Guardians of Remnant._ Her weapon of choice is the Ice Dust Crystal Katana (IDCK), Sode no Shirayuki.

Rukia came to Beacon two years prior to the story and is a member of Team IURR, consisting of Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryuu Ishida, and Renji Abarai. As part of the Mentorship Program, Team IURR are assigned to Team RWBY

 

* * *

**Appearance**

Still petite, of course. I've been debating what hairstyle to use for her. So, what I chose is that her hair is longer than her original hairstyle but shorter than her 10 year timeskip style. With most of her outfits, except for sleepwear, she wears the Kuchiki Family kenseikan to keep the right side of her bangs in place

 

 **Combat Attire** : She wears a white kimono top with shortened sleeves, a hakama skirt colored blue that fades to a shade of purple and reaches to her knees, and a pale yellow-green obi. She wears white finger-less tekko that extends above her elbows, white above-knee tabi socks and pale lavender zori-styled shoes. Her hair is propped similar to a samurai top knot (example is Speed o' Sound Sonic), which is held with a pale lavender barrette with the Kuchiki Family symbol. Underneath her tekko is are arm bracers that are given to certain Kuchiki Family members that contains Dust that she uses to perform various techniques from rings on her index and middle fingers (a reference to Kido). Her emblem is on her skirt.

 

 **Alternate Combat (Miko)** : She wears a white sleeveless kimono top with detached white kimono sleeves and a pale pink obi. Her periwinkle hakama shorts matches her geta-style heels and tabi socks. She still wears her tekko and the Kuchiki Bracers. Her hair is in the same style as the Original.

 

 **Dance Outfit** : http _colon dash dash_ gallery _dot_ minitokyo _dot_ net _dash_ view _dash_ 349243

 

 **Training/Gym** : A purple sports bra, dark purple shorts, and white shoes.

 

 **Uniform (Cool Weather):** She does wear the blazer, the white shirt is long-sleeved, and she wears calf-high black stockings and her hair is in its topknot.

 

 **Uniform (Hot Weather):** She doesn't wear the blazer and vest, the white shirt is short-sleeved, and she wears calf-high black stockings and her hair is in its topknot.

 

 **Casual (Cool Weather):** http _colon_ _dash dash_ gallery _dot_ minitokyo _dot_ net _dash_ view _dash_ 300855

 

 **Casual (Hot Weather):** http _colon_ _dash dash_ gallery _dot_ minitokyo _dot_ net _dash_ view _dash_ 425761

 

 **Pajamas** : Matching long-sleeved sleep shirt and bottoms, a light teal color with images of a poorly drawn bunny head and her hair is in a bun in a cloth. She also has matching bunny slippers.

 

* * *

**Personality**

Modest

Lady-Like

Good actress

Is a little hot-blooded

Though level-headed

 

* * *

**Brief History**

Her life before meeting her childhood friend, Renji, at the age of 8 is a mystery. Even to herself. She was found unconscious outside of Hound's How by Renji with only the memory of her name. She taken by Renji and his parents, Kurenai and Raiden. Five years later, she and Renji attends a combat school. A few months later, she is adopted into the elite Kuchiki Family, transferring to a different school in Atlas, after some encouraging from Renji.

For a time, Rukia struggled with her new status. The only other person she could emotionally confine with was the Huntsman, Kaien Shiba, who frequents Atlas combat schools to give advise to students. He, and his wife, Miyako, was eventually assigned to protect Rukia (much to her chagrin) as they ventured to an area about some strange disturbances. There, they were attacked by a Grimm called Metastacia. The Grimm killed Miyako first before it went on to possess Kaien. Rukia, 16 years old, was forced to Kaien in order to kill Metastacia.

 

* * *

**Weapon**

_**Sode no Shirayuki**_  
 **Class:** Ice Dust Crystal Katana (IDCK)

 **Type:** Dust, Melee

 **Weapon Derivation:** Katana

 

**Sode no Shirayuki:** It is Rukia's shikai with a few exceptions. Connecting the ribbon to the hilt of her sword is a pommel in the shape of her emblem and the blade is made of Ice Dust (White Dust). Before anyone says 'But won't this make the blade really fragile?' Remember, a person's Aura can give strength and durability to their weapons. That's why the baguettes (and other foods) used in the Volume 2 food fight were tough. She can repair her sword with her Semblance.

 

 **Kuchiki Bracers** : A pair of arm bracers worn by members of the Kuchiki Family who excel in combat that contains Dust that they can use for various techniques. (This is a reference to Kido) This is Rukia's long ranged weapon

 

* * *

**Powers and Abilities**

 

Position: Second-in-Command

Primary Role: Wide-ranged, Support

Secondary Role: Secondary Tactician

_**Power –** 8/10 **Strength –** 4/10 **Endurance –** 8/10 **Intelligence** – 8/10_

_**Stamina** – 8/10 **Accuracy** – 6/10 **Aura** – 10/10 **Experience –** 8/10_

_**Speed** – 5/10 **Agility –** 5/10 **Hand-to-Hand –** 8/10_

 

**Aura**

Rukia has a standard level of Aura Sensing

 

**Semblance**

_Freeze_

Rukia's Semblance is a combination of Freezing and Cold Air Manipulation. She can cause temperatures to drop within her vicinity and can manipulate the cold air for her katana's attacks. I don't think she'll be able to reach absolute zero

 

**Fighting Style**

She uses various combinations of her Semblance and Dust usage to her attacks.

 

 **Weaknesses** **  
**As the smallest member of the team, she can easily be knocked back. Her Semblance doesn't work well in hot environments.

 

**Attacks and Techniques**

_First Dance, Tsukishiro_

Rukia is holding her sword upside down. The blade glows, and she makes a slashing motion when her target is in position. When she does this, she draws a circle with the tip of Sode no Shirayuki. The space within that circle and anything inside freezes. The circle not only freezes the ground, but everything within the circle's influence, including anything above it in the air, creating an extending pillar of light which freezes all within the circle. Shortly after being frozen, the victim shatters along with the ice.

_Next Dance, Hakuren_

Rukia, punctures the ground once, creating a large ice circle, similar to the first dance. She punctures the ground in front of her four times in a semi circle. As ice particles begin to flow up from the punctures she made in the ground, she takes a battle stance. The particles, building up at the tip of Sode no Shirayuki, are released as a large, powerful avalanche of cold air. It flash freezes whatever it comes into contact with, encasing it in ice.

_Third Dance, Shirafune_

She can augment the length of the blade via her Semblance.

_Juhaku_

Rukia stabs the ground, which creates a trail of ice in the direction of her intended target. The ice freezes the target from the base up, in a continuing freezing process, as it transforms the target into ice

_Sai_

Using Gravity Dust: the practitioner points their index and middle fingers at the intended target(s), causing the target's arms to lock behind their back

_Hainawa_

Using Wind Dust: a rope of crackling wind energy is formed to restrain the opponent.

_Sho_

Using Wind Dust: as the practitioner points at his/her target with his/her index finger, a small amount of energy is dispelled from the tip of the index finger with enough force to thrust a considerable amount of kinetic force at a target, which is pushed back a few feet from the practitioner

_Byakurai_

Using Lightning Dust: The practitioner gathers high-density Aura energy, which they discharge from both hands

_Shakkaho_

Using Fire Dust: Generating high-temperature flames, the practitioner discharges it from one or both hands. The practitioner generates and fires an orb of crimson red energy on his/her palm or finger.

_Sokatsui_

Using Fire and Lightning Dust: Blue flames discharge from the palm. The practitioner aims the palm of their hand at their target and generates a torrent of blue energy before firing it at their target. The energy moves like a direct blast or a large wave of energy, depending on the amount of power which is placed into it

  * _Soren Sokatsui_

It has twice the effectiveness. Generating blue energy with his/her index and middle fingers, the practitioner makes a pushing motion with both of his/her palms to push the gathered energy toward the target in a concentrated blast. It is essentially a doubled version of Sōkatsui because the user fires two bursts of blue energy with much greater potency than the single shot variety




 

* * *

**Trivia**

  * Rukia ‘alludes’ to the Yuki-Onna from Shinto Mythology

  * There is speculation that Rukia's name comes from the Japanese word for the plant of regret, rue. Another speculation is that her name is a Japanese pronunciation of the name Lucia, which means 'light'.




 


	5. Ruby Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When it comes to RWBY characters, they would have some information from the RWBY Wiki. But, I do add some things to my bios of my own personal touches. I guess you could say that this is more of a formality.

**Profile**

**Age** : 15

 **Birthday** : October 31 (Scorpio)

 **Nickname** : Red, Little Red, Crater Face

 **Status** : Active

 **Color** : Red

 **Gender** : Female

 

**Traits**

**Species** : Human

 **Blood Type** : B

 **Handedness** : Left

 **Complexion** : Fair

 **Hair Color** : Black and Red

 **Eye Color** : Silver

 **Aura Color** : Red

 **Semblance** : Speed

 **Height** : 5'2”

 **Weight** : 103 lbs

 

**Professional Status**

**Affiliation** : Beacon Academy (Currently), Signal Academy (Formerly)

 **Team** : RWBY

 **Partner** : Weiss Schnee

 **Occupation** : 1st Year Student of Beacon Academy (Currently), Student of Signal Academy (Formerly)

 

**Personal Status**

**Hometown** : Patch, Vale (Currently)

 **Relatives** : Taiyang Xiao Long (Father), Summer Rose (Mother†), Yang Xiao Long (Older Paternal Half Sister), Qrow Branwen (Honorary Uncle)

 

**Additional Info**

**Likes** : Cookies, Strawberries

 **Dislikes** : Bullies

 **Special Skills** : Aura Sensing

**Weaknesses** : Mediocre Hand-to-hand combat

 

Ruby Rose is a student of Beacon Academy. Ruby's weapon of choice is her High-Caliber Sniper-Scythe known as Crescent Rose.

After an invitation from Headmaster Ozpin following an altercation with Roman Torchwick, Ruby attends Beacon Academy in order to become a Huntress. During her time at Beacon, she becomes the leader of Team RWBY, consisting of Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and her older half-sister, Yang Xiao Long.

 

* * *

**Appearance**

Ruby is a fair-skinned young girl with silver eyes and black, neck-length, choppy hair that gradates to dark red at the tips.

 

 **Combat Attire** : She wears a black long sleeved dress with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and around her skirt has a red trim. She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles. Her outfit is topped by a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulders by cross-shaped pins. Her emblem appears as a large silver brooch and is pinned to a wide black belt slung around her hips on an angle, which also carries bullets and a pouch.

 

 **Alternate Combat (Slayer)** : This outfit consists of a long-sleeve, light gray shirt with black belted cuffs near the ends of the sleeves. Over top of the gray shirt is a black pinafore with two vertical lines of red stitching that resemble the lacing on a corset. She wears a red skirt with a large black print of her emblem on the side and matching black tulle underneath. Her stockings and shoes remain the same as her Original outfit, though the boots lack the red trim that decorated the top. A few pieces of metal arranged in an abstract shape are attached to the shoulder of her left sleeve, and her cloak's hood has been wrapped around her neck in a scarf-like fashion, while the rest hangs down like normal.

 

 **Training/Gym** : A red shirt with black short-sleeves, gray shorts, and gray/black shoes.

 

 **Dance Outfit** : Ruby wears a short, red, sleeveless dress with a thick black sash around the waist and black trim along the bottom. The bodice of the dress is split vertically to the sash and laced with black lacing. The yoke of the dress is translucent mesh with an opaque collar and hem, as well as opaque lines connecting the collar to her shoulders. She also wears black stockings and pumps.

 

 **Uniform (Cold)** : She wears everything of the uniform. She also wears black pantyhose and brown school shoes. She wears her red cloak

 

 **Uniform (Hot)** : She doesn't wear the blazer and the white shirt is short sleeved. She still wears her red cloak

 

 **Casual (Cold)** : I'd imagine that Ruby gets clothes from Remnant's equivalent of Hot Topic to go with her Perky Goth. She wears a long black sweater with a dark pink ribcage design, a hooded red jacket with a black cross on the back, dark gray leggings, and black belt-buckle boots. Her emblem is the ankle sides of her boots.

 

 **Casual (Hot)** : Dark grey overall shorts, a red, hooded, short-sleeved shirt, black/white striped stockings and red high top converses. Her emblem is on the inside of the overall's pocket.

 

 **Pajamas** : During her time at Beacon, Ruby's pajamas consist of a black tank top featuring a heart-shaped Beowolf design on the chest and long white pants decorated with pink roses. She also wears a black sleeping mask decorated with triangular red eyes reminiscent of the Beowolves.

 

* * *

**Personality**

Adorkable

Bit of a romantic

Socially awkward

Honest

Weapons Fanatic

 

* * *

**Brief History**

Second and youngest daughter of Taiyang Xiao Long, younger sister of Yang Xiao Long, and only daughter of Summer Rose. She grew up on the peaceful island of Patch with her family. At a young age, her mother disappeared and never came back, killed during a mission. She is inspired to become a Huntress thanks to the stories and fairytales and her mother.

 

* * *

**Weapon**

_**Crescent Rose**_  
 **Class:** High Caliber Sniper Scythe (HCSS)

 **Type:** Melee, Ranged, Dust

 **Weapon Derivation:** Scythe, Sniper-Rifle

 

As its name implies, Crescent Rose's frame is colored rose red with black trims, with its large scythe blade forged into a crescent shape.

 

The most notable property of Crescent Rose is its converting frame, which allows it to transform between three different modes: A "storage" mode, its most compact form convenient for transportation, stored underneath Ruby's cloak at her waist. A "rifle" mode, where it takes the form of a medium-length, bolt-action rifle. In this form, the absence of the scythe makes for more effective use of the rifle component. A "scythe" mode, its most expanded form, where it fully extends into the form of a scythe, allowing it to be used as a mid-to-close-range bladed melee weapon. This form also doubles as a long-barrel sniper rifle for long-range shots without giving up the melee capabilities of the scythe. If needed, the bottom of the shaft can unfold to add more cutting power in a close-quarters fight.

  * **Fire Dust** \- Spews flame from the muzzle of Crescent Rose

  * **Ice Dust** \- Allows Ruby to fire icicle projectiles from Crescent Rose

  * **Gravity Dust** \- Increases the recoil effect when firing the Crescent Rose, propelling Ruby to faster acceleration speeds. This also produces a black muzzle flash with each shot.

  * **Electric Dust** \- Fires an electric projectile that briefly paralyzes the target




 

* * *

**Powers and Abilities**

 

Position: Leader

Primary Role: Heavy Hitter

Secondary Role: Sniper

_**Power –** 7/10 **Strength –** 4/10 **Endurance –** 8/10 **Intelligence** – 5/10_

_**Stamina –** 7/10 **Accuracy –** 8/10 **Aura** – 5/10 **Experience –** 3/10_

_**Speed** _ _– 5/10_ _**Agility –** _ _6/10_ _**Hand-to-Hand –** _ _1/10_

 

**Semblance**

_Speed_

Ruby's Semblance allows her to dash with unnatural speed in whatever direction she chooses at the cost of Aura. This happens so fast she sometimes gives off the illusion of teleporting. She has displayed the ability to use this Semblance midair, as well as to create powerful whirlwinds that can suck in and knock away objects and foes caught by it.

 

**Fighting Style**

Ruby's fighting style relies heavily on her creative uses of and methods for achieving momentum, relying on a combination of her Semblance and Crescent Rose's recoil to allow her to achieve massive impact force, as well as creating slipstreams and even small whirlwinds using her Semblance.

 

 **Weaknesses** **  
**Ruby is heavily reliant on Crescent Rose. In contrast to her sister, her hand-to-hand capabilities are rather poor, making her easy to be taken down by mere grunts. Without her weapon, there is not much she can do in a fight, and her best bet is to run away with her speed.

 

**Attacks**

_Crescendo_

Ruby spins horizontally around quickly with Crescent Rose

_Reaper_

She teleports into the air via her Semblance and spirals vertically downward with Crescent Rose

 

* * *

**Trivia**

  * Ruby alludes to Little Red Riding Hood from the fairy tale of the same name.

  * Her name alludes to a type of gemstone that is often found in red. Furthermore, "Ruby" is the name of an actual shade of red. Meanwhile, her surname, "Rose", alludes to another shade of red and a type of flower that is also found most often in red

  * Although Ruby is often depicted to favor sweets like cookies, her favorite food is actually strawberries




 


	6. Weiss Schnee

**Profile**

**Age** : 17

 **Birthday** : January 27 (Aquarius)

 **Nickname** : Snow Angel, Ice Queen

 **Status** : Active

 **Color** : White

 **Gender** : Female

 

**Traits**

**Species** : Human

 **Blood Type** : AB

 **Handedness** : Left

 **Complexion** : Fair

 **Hair Color** : White

 **Eye Color** : Light Blue

 **Aura Color** : Light Blue

 **Semblance** : Glyphs

 **Height** : 5'3" in heels

 **Weight** : 100 lbs

 

**Professional Status**

**Affiliation** : Beacon Academy (Currently), Schnee Dust Company (Currently)

 **Team** : RWBY

 **Partner** : Ruby Rose

 **Occupation** : 1st Year Student of Beacon Academy (Currently), Heiress to the SDC (Currently)

 

**Personal Status**

**Hometown** : Atlas City, Atlas (Currently)

 **Relatives** : Jacques Schnee (Father), Willow Schnee (Mother), Nicholas Schnee (Grandfather†), Winter Schnee (Older Sister), Whitley Schnee (Little Brother)

 

**Additional Info**

**Likes** : Cleaning, studying

 **Dislikes** : Thugs, White Fang

 **Special Skills** : N/A

**Weaknesses** : Relies on Dust

 

Weiss Schnee is a student of Beacon Academy. Her weapon of choice is a Multi Action Dust Rapier (MADR) named Myrtenaster.

The heiress of the vastly influential Schnee Dust Company, after enrolling in Beacon against the wishes of her father, Jacques Schnee, she becomes a member of Team RWBY, consisting of Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long.

 

* * *

**Appearance**

Weiss is a pale skinned young woman with pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail on the right side and pinned with an icicle-shaped tiara. A crooked scar runs vertically down her left eye and face.

 

 **Combat Attire** : She wears a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sits in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over this she wears a bell-sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar. On the back of the bolero is the Schnee Crest. She also wears a small apple pendant on a silver chain and thin, rectangular silver earrings. Her boots are white, wedged heeled and higher at the back than the front. They have a small silver decoration across the top of the foot and are lined in red. A thin white sash is tied around her waist with a pouch attached to the back.

 

 **Alternate Combat (SnowPea)** : This outfit consists of a white, double-breasted jacket with black piping, cuffs and buttons over a white, pleated full skirt with black lace trim. She also wears a pair of white, thigh high boots with black heels and lace-topped black stockings.

 

 **Dance Outfit** : Weiss wears a short, white, sleeveless dress with cutouts on both sides of her waist. The yoke of the dress is translucent mesh, and she also wears white pumps.

 

 **Training/Gym** : A light blue shirt with the SDC logo, white shorts, and light blue shoes

 

 **Uniform (Cold):** She wears everything of the uniform.

 

 **Uniform (Hot):** She wears everything of the uniform but the blazer.

 

 **Casual (Cold):** She wears a sailor dress. A light blue long sleeve middy blouse, the collar and cuffs a white color, a blue ribbon tied at the collar, a white sash around her waist, and a light blue skirt. Underneath the blouse, she wears a long-sleeve blue turtleneck and blue pantyhose and white ankle boots. When she's out and about, she carries a white, brand name expensive purse (this also goes with the next one).

 

 **Casual (Hot)** : A blue tank top underneath a see-through short-sleeved blouse that makes it look like a lighter shade, light blue jean shorts, and white ankle-length gladiator sandals with an inch heel. She wears some bracelets on her wrist and a white watch.

 

**Pajamas:** Weiss' pajamas consist of a faded blue nightgown with short sleeves and white trim and display the Schnee Crest on the upper-right chest. She also wears her hair down.

 

* * *

**Personality**

A bit of a rebel

Prideful

Lonely

Confident

Kind of bitchy

But nice

Studious

Calm

 

* * *

**Brief History**

Second child and second daughter to Jacques and Willow Schnee. Her father was a busy man, so Weiss often confide into her mother, always taking her to school, to lessons, and even getting her favorite cake after getting an A. At age six, she meets and befriends Uryuu Ishida. Four years later, Jacques and Willow got into an argument, with the former revealing he married her for the money and the Company. It was on Weiss' tenth birthday. Her once loving mother became dependent on alcohol and Weiss, along with her siblings, are at Jacques' mercy. Not long after, Weiss' Aura unlocked and her Semblance surfaced.

Before leaving for Beacon, her father put her up to fight against an Arma Gigas. She manages to defeat it, but has a scar over her left eye.

 

* * *

**Weapon**

_**Myrtenaster**_  
 **Class:** Multi Action Dust Rapier (MADR)

 **Type:** Melee, Ranged, Dust

 **Weapon Derivation:** Rapier, Revolver

 

Myrtenaster is standard-sized for a rapier and primarily silver-gray in color. The hilt possesses four prongs that encase the revolver-like chamber around the ricasso instead of a bow type hand-guard that is common among most rapiers, in a manner somewhat alike to a swept hilt. This mechanism can be controlled by the sword-hand, enabling her to seamlessly cycle the chamber in combat. When Weiss carries the weapon on her hip it is sometimes seen with only two prongs as the other two fold away for easier storage.

 

There are six slots in total, each of which contains a vial of Dust. The revolving chamber is constantly stocked with red, cyan, violet, white, green, and pale blue Dust.

  * **Fire Dust**

  * **Hard-Light Dust**

  * **Gravity Dust**

  * **Ice Dust**

  * **Wind Dust**

  * **Lightning Dust**




 

* * *

**Powers and Abilities**

 

Position: Second-in-command

Primary Role: Range, Support

Secondary Role: Fencer

_**Power –** 7/10 **Strength –** 4/10 **Endurance –** 5/10 **Intelligence – 7** /10_

_**Stamina** – 4/10 **Accuracy –** 8/10 **Aura** – 7/10 **Experience –** 5/10_

_**Speed** _ _– 5/10_ _**Agility –** _ _6/10_ _**Hand-to-Hand –** _ _1/10_

 

**Semblance**

_Glyphs_

One of Weiss' most notable abilities is her Semblance, which allows her to create glyphs that can be used in a variety of ways: create a slippery platform to skate on at high speed, generate midair platforms to manipulate her trajectory in the air and perform limited Time Dilation that can speed up actions, to name a few. It is hereditary.

 

**Fighting Style**

Weiss' combat style relies heavily on ricocheting off either surrounding surfaces or her glyphs, allowing her to take control of the fight by rapidly attacking from multiple angles to keep the enemy off balance. As such, her fighting style is very depending on her Semblance and Dust.

 

**Weaknesses** **  
**

Weiss seems to have limited endurance and stamina. The biggest sign of her lack of endurance, however, is her inability to take heavy hits. Despite her glyphs' durability, they have been demonstrated to be breakable.

 

**Attacks**

_Blooming Glacier_

She plunges Myrtenaster into the ground and creates a wall of ice

_Frostbite_

Leaps into the air before plunging Myrtenaster into the ground, releasing a sheet of ice that freezes the opponent.

_Barrage_

Shoots three beams

_Frost Bolt_

Weiss shoots icicles from the Glyphs

 

* * *

**Trivia**

  * Weiss alludes to Snow White from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves

  * Weiss' favorite season is winter, her favorite color is baby blue and her favorite ice cream flavor is blueberry frozen yogurt (taken from Ask a Question with Kara on the Rooster Teeth Website)

  * Weiss prefers drinking coffee over tea




 


	7. Blake Belladonna

**** **Profile**

**Age** : 17

 **Birthday** : September 6 (Virgo)

 **Nickname** : Blakey, Kitty

 **Status** : Active

 **Color** : Black

 **Gender** : Female

 

**Traits**

**Species** : Faunus (Cat)

 **Blood Type** : A

 **Handedness** : Right

 **Complexion** : Fair

 **Hair Color** : Black

 **Eye Color** : Amber yellow

 **Aura Color** : Light Purple

 **Semblance** : Shadows

 **Height** : 5'6" minus ears

 **Weight** : 117 lbs

 

**Professional Status**

**Affiliation** : Beacon Academy (Currently), White Fang (Formerly)

 **Team** : RWBY

 **Partner** : Yang Xiao Long

 **Occupation** : 1st Year Student of Beacon Academy (Currently)

 

**Personal Status**

**Hometown** : Kuo Kuana, Menagerie (Formerly)

 **Relatives** : Ghira Belladonna (Father), Kali Belladonna (Mother), Maternal Aunt, Maternal Uncle

 

**Additional Info**

**Likes** : Reading, studying

 **Dislikes** : Discrimination, Dogs

 **Special Skills** : N/A

 **Weaknesses** : Tuna

 

Blake Belladonna is a student of Beacon Academy. Her weapon of choice is a Variant Ballistic Chain Scythe (VBCS) named Gambol Shroud.

A former member of the White Fang, she enrolls in Beacon two years after leaving the organization, she becomes a member of Team RWBY, consisting of Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long.

 

* * *

**Appearance**

Blake is a fair-skinned young woman with amber eyes and long, black hair. As a Faunus, Blake has black cat ears.

 

 **Combat Attire** : She wears a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg, emblazoned with the YKK logo of the real-life Japanese zipper manufacturer. She also wears black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles. Her emblem is visible on the outside of both thighs just below her shorts in white. On her left arm is a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep, and black ribbons are wrapped around both forearms. A small, loose scarf is wrapped around her neck and a gray magnetic backpack is strapped to her back, hidden by her hair. A ribbon is tied with a large bow on the top of her head, which acts as a cover for her Faunus heritage and disguises her cat ears. She wears purple eyeshadow in catseye style.

 

 **Alternate Combat (Intruder)** : This outfit consists of a white, v-neck, zip-up crop shirt with a black hem and three-quarter sleeves. Her emblem is printed in off-white on the left side of the shirt. She wears black pants that have a vertical gray stripe on the outer side of each leg and a black belt. Attached to the rear of the belt is a black piece of fabric that covers her from hip to hip. Underneath this is a longer, translucent, purple piece of fabric. She also wears black high-heel boots with two straps and buckles and purple undersoles, reaching to mid-calf. She retains the black ribbons on her forearms and her black bow.

 

 **Dance Outfit** : Blake wears a short, purple, asymmetrical, halter neck dress that is split up the right side and has a black collar. Translucent black mesh covers her shoulders, decolletage and back, and decorative black swirls cover the left side of the dress and continue up the left strap. The outfit is completed with black pumps, and she wears a teal bow as opposed to her usual black one.

 

 **Training/Gym** : A purple sleeveless shirt, dark shorts, a dark gray jacket tied around her waist, black socks, and white shoes. She wears her bow.

 

 **Uniform (Cold):** She wears everything of the uniform. She wears her bow.

 

 **Uniform (Hot):** She wears everything of the uniform except the blazer and the white shirt is short-sleeved. She wears her bow.

 

 **Casual (Cold):** She wears a purple hoodie over a black shirt with long-sleeves and thumb holes, dark jean shorts, black leggings, and brown boots with white socks. She wears a dark purple bow

 

 **Casual (Hot):** A purple/white striped shirt with short purple sleeves tucked in capri jeans with a purple belt and purple converse shoes. On top of her head she wears a purple bow.

 

 **Pajamas:** Blake's pajamas consist of a black, long-sleeved, yukata-style shirt with white edging over a purple undershirt, and a matching skirt. A black obi is wrapped around her waist and tied with a black and white string. She wears her bow while sleeping.

 

* * *

**Personality**

Cool, reserved, and serious

Sarcastic

Bookworm

Introvert

Righteous

Hate Discrimination

Loves tuna

 

* * *

**Brief History**

An only child of Kali Belladonna and Ghira Belladonna, the former High Leader of the White Fang. Practically born into the organization, she had participated in rallies in hopes for equality.

Two years prior to the story, Blake left the White Fang and has been hiding out in the darker areas of the Kingdom of Vale until she attended Beacon.

 

* * *

**Weapon**

_**Gambol Shroud**_  
**Class:** Variant Ballistic Chain Scythe (VBCS)

 **Type:** Melee, Ranged

 **Weapon Derivation:** Katana, Cleaver, Pistol/Kusarigama

 

Gambol Shroud had a thick, gray sheath with a sharp edge, similar to that of an oversized cleaver. Although serving as a sheath, it possessed a cutting edge and can be used effectively as a weapon. Gambol Shroud, when unsheathed, appeared to be a dark gray katana and was equally as effective as, if not more than, its sheath. Blake typically carried this duo on a magnetic sheet of metal strapped to her back.

 

* * *

**Powers and Abilities**

 

Position: Ninja

Primary Role: Range, Support

Secondary Role: Scout

_**Power –** 7/10 **Strength –** 5/10 **Endurance –** 8/10 **Intelligence** – 8/10_

_**Stamina** – 8/10 **Accuracy –** 8/10 **Aura** – 7/10 **Experience –** 7/10_

_**Speed** _ _– 6/10_ _**Agility –** _ _8/10_ _**Hand-to-Hand –** _ _5/10_

 

**Semblance**

_Shadows_

Blake's most remarkable quality is her Semblance, which allows her to create Shadow-clones. Blake can use these clones to distract, shield or hide herself from the enemy for a brief amount of time. During later battles, she propels from her shadows, confirming there is some substance to her copies.

 

**Faunus Abilites**

As a Faunus, Blake has night vision. Because her trait are her ears, she has heightened hearing.

 

**Attacks**

_Shadow Strike_

Blake and her clones dash around an enemy while slashing it up to 4 times

 

* * *

**Trivia**

  * Blake alludes to Belle from Beauty and the Beast

  * Blake means "black" in Old English. Bella donna means "fair lady" or "beautiful woman" in Italian, and it is also the name of a toxic plant commonly known as deadly nightshade.

  * Blake prefers drinking tea over coffee

  * Blake has a closet full of bows all neatly aligned on the walls




 


	8. Yang Xiao Long

**Profile**

**Age** : 17

 **Birthday** : July 23 (Leo)

 **Nickname** : Blondie

 **Status** : Active

 **Color** : Yellow

 **Gender** : Female

 

**Traits**

**Species** : Human

 **Blood Type** : O

 **Handedness** : Right

 **Complexion** : Fair

 **Hair Color** : Blonde

 **Eye Color** : Lilac

 **Aura Color** : Yellow

 **Semblance** : Draw Strength from Hits

 **Height** : 5'8"

 **Weight** : 128 lbs

 

**Professional Status**

**Affiliation** : Beacon Academy (Currently), Signal Academy (Formerly)

 **Team** : RWBY

 **Partner** : Blake Belladonna

 **Occupation** : 1st Year Student of Beacon Academy (Currently), Student of Signal Academy (Formerly)

 

**Personal Status**

**Hometown** : Patch, Vale (Currently)

 **Relatives** : Taiyang Xiao Long (Father), Summer Rose (Stepmother†), Ruby Rose (Paternal-Half Little Sister), Qrow Branwen (Maternal Uncle), Raven Branwen (Mother)

 

**Additional Info**

**Likes** : Fighting, Puns

 **Dislikes** : People bulling her sister

 **Special Skills** : Pun Master

 **Weaknesses** : Leg-based attacks

 

Yang Xiao Long is a student of Beacon Academy. Her weapons of choice are a pair of Dual Ranged Shot Gauntlets (DRSG), Ember Celica.

At Beacon, Yang becomes a member of Team RWBY alongside her younger half-sister Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Blake Belladonna.

 

* * *

**Appearance**

Yang is a fair-skinned young woman with lilac eyes and bright golden hair worn loose that fades to pale gold at the tips with a cowlick sticking out at the top. When enraged or with her Semblance active, her eyes turn red.

 

 **Combat Attire** : She wears a tan jacket that bares her midriff, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath this, she wears a low cut yellow crop top with her emblem on the left breast in black. She also wears a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with her emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Underneath this is a long, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts. She wears a pair of brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. A purplish-gray bandanna is tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves complete her outfit. While riding her motorcycle, Bumblebee, she wears yellow goggles and a matching helmet that bears her emblem in black on either side. While outdoors, she sometimes wears a pair of yellow-rimmed aviator sunglasses.

 

 **Alternate Combat (Hunter)** : This outfit consists of a deep-collared cream vest worn over a low cut black shirt; both are covered by a dark gray shrug with a raised collar, three-quarter sleeves adorned with a single black stripe down the outside of each sleeve, and gold cuffs. A black miniskirt is worn under the cream vest. A pair of crooked black belts with gold accents are slung around her hip, with a purple piece of fabric attached to the left-rear section of the lower belt. She wears thigh high stockings attached to her miniskirt by garter-belts on the front and back of each thigh, decorated with four golden studs above her knee and her emblem on the outside of each thigh in gold. She also wears black ankle boots with multiple buckles and white ribbons on the back tied in a bow. Around her neck is a purple pendant set in silver.

 

 **Dance Outfit** : Yang wears a short, white, halter neck dress with a pale gray hem and white pumps.

 

 **Training/Gym** : An orange muscle shirt that slightly shows her midriff, black shorts, and white shoes. A hair hair is put up in a ponytail

 

 **Uniform (Cold):** She wears everything of the uniform, but the bow tie a loosened and the first two buttons are undone.

 

 **Uniform (Hot):** She doesn't wear the blazer or vest and the bow tie is gone. The white shirt is short sleeved and first two buttons are undone.

 

 **Casual (Cold):** A yellow wide-necked sweater that says 'Burning Love', black leggings, and black shoes.

 

 **Casual (Hot)** : A yellow crop top that has the words 'Crash and Burn' in black font, ripped jean shorts, and a black/yellow plaid shirt tied around her waist, and she wears black converses.

 

 **Pajamas:** Yang's pajamas consist of an orange tank top with her emblem on the front in red, and black boy shorts.

 

* * *

**Personality**

Very straightforward and confident

Fun-Loving

Flippant

Hot-headed

 

* * *

**Brief History**

First child and daughter of Taiyang Xiao Long and only daughter of Raven Branwen. Ruby's older half-sister. Not long after Yang was born, Raven disappeared. She then loses her second mother, Summer. Some time after Summer died, Yang finds a photograph of her mother. After waiting for her father to leave, she takes her sleeping toddler sister out into the woods via a wagon as she sets out to look for Raven. By the time she has reached an abandoned warehouse, Yang and Ruby were attacked by Beowulves. Luckily, their uncle, Qrow, was tailing them and manages to defeat the Grimm.

 

* * *

**Weapon**

_**Ember Celica**_  
**Class:** Dual Ranged Shot Gauntlets (DRSG)

 **Type:** Melee, Ranged

 **Weapon Derivation:** Gauntlets, Shotgun

 

Ember Celica appears to be a pair of bracelets at first, but when activated, they cover Yang's hands and forearms in gauntlets, acting as arm guards. The gauntlets have a golden color and the shells inside are red and orange.

Inside there are chambers that holster a magazine consisting of 12 shells, giving the weapons 24 shots in total when both gauntlets are fully loaded. A silver-ish gray barrel is concealed in the front of the gauntlet, aligned between the knuckles of the index and middle finger.

 

* * *

**Powers and Abilities**

 

Position: Brawler

Primary Role: Heavy Hitter

Secondary Role: N/A

_**Power –** 8/10 **Strength –** 8/10 **Endurance –** 8/10 **Intelligence** – 6/10_

_**Stamina** – 8/10 **Accuracy –** 8/10 **Aura** – 8/10 **Experience –** 7/10_

_**Speed** _ _– 5/10_ _**Agility –** _ _6/10_ _**Hand-to-Hand –** _ _8/10_

 

**Fighting Style**

Yang's fighting style is much more aggressive than that of her teammates. She uses a barehanded fist-fighting style and her Ember Celica. She is quite agile, able to dodge an onslaught of Ursai, and gunfire with ease. She is also the physically strongest of the group. Her strength is displayed on numerous occasions, such as when her punch sent a fully grown man several feet into the air and through a glass pillar without the enhancement of her weapon.

 

**Semblance**

_Draws Strength from Hits_

Yang's Semblance lets her take the energy from every blow she takes and use it to make herself more powerful. As the combat becomes more intense or she is angered enough, fire appears around her hair. During the final state of her Semblance, her eyes turn red and her fire is capable of bursting out of her. Yang's Semblance does not make her angry, but anger has led her to want to use it.

 

**Weaknesses**

Although Yang gets stronger from taking damage, her frustration can be exploited by skilled opponents. Aside from that, knocking her unconscious before she can reach her final stage completely negates her Semblance. Yang is also noted to be weak against kick-based fighting styles

 

**Attacks**

_Quake_

Yang slams her gauntlet into the ground, creating a wave of energy

_Missile Salvo_

Yang fires 8 missiles that do heavy damage

 

* * *

**Trivia**

  * Yang alludes to Goldilocks from Goldilocks and the Three Bears

  * Yang's name in Chinese is Yáng Xiǎo Lóng (Simplified: 阳小龙; Traditional: 陽小龍), which can be roughly translated to "Little Light Dragon" or "Small Dragon of the Sunshine".




 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will do Team TAIM and JNPR later. Like, tomorrow.


	9. Tatsuki Arisawa

 

**Profile**

**Age** : 19

 **Birthday** : July 17 (Cancer)

 **Status** : Active

 **Color** : Camouflage Green

 **Gender** : Female

 

**Traits**

**Species** : Human

 **Blood Type** : A

 **Handedness** : Right

 **Complexion** : Fair

 **Hair Color** : Black

 **Eye Color** : Dark Brown

 **Aura Color** : Red

 **Semblance** : Gain Strength Through Movement

 **Height** : 5'1”

 **Weight** : 90 lbs

 

**Professional Status**

**Affiliation** : Beacon Academy (Currently), Hinanjo Academy (Formerly)

 **Team** : TAIM

 **Partner** : Orihime Inoue

 **Occupation** : 3rd Year Student of Beacon Academy (Currently), Student of Hinanjo Academy (Formerly)

 

**Personal Status**

**Hometown** : Karakura, Mistral (Currently)

 **Relatives** : Mother

 

**Additional Info**

**Likes** : Fighting

 **Dislikes** : People who treats Orihime horribly

 **Special Skills** : N/A

 **Weaknesses** : Quick to anger, Orihime

 

Tatsuki Arisawa is a 3rd year student of Beacon Academy and a protagonist of _Guardians of Remnant._ Her weapon of choice is Deadly Magnum.

Tatsuki came to Beacon two years prior to the story and is the leader of Team TAIM, consisting of Keigo Asano, Orihime Inoue, and Mizuiro Kojima. As part of the Mentorship Program, Tatsuki and her team are assigned to Team JNPR.

 

* * *

**Appearance**

Of course, she's capable of having woman six-pack abs. I also like her having cropped hair in the 10 years later epilogue in the manga, sooooo yeah.

 

 **Combat Attire** : She wears a light brown muscle shirt and green camouflage short-shorts with a black belt. She has suspenders hanging from her belt, black knee-stockings and dark brown combat boots.

 

 **Alternate Combat (???)** : ???

 

 **Dance Outfit** : A dark green gown with darker green pumps.

 

 **Training/Gym** : A dark green sports bra, green shorts, black sneakers, and black wrappings around her hands.

 

 **Uniform (Cold)** : She wears everything of the uniform, but the bow tie a loosened and the first two buttons are undone.

 

 **Uniform (Hot)** : She doesn't wear the blazer or vest and the bow tie is gone. The white shirt is short sleeved and first two buttons are undone.

 

 **Casual (Cold Weather)** : a dark green long-sleeved jacket, a long-sleeved light blue shirt, gray-green sweatpants, and dark green shoes.

 

 **Casual (Hot Weather)** : A white sleeveless shirt with blue/orange/red stripes at the top and bottom of the shirt, jean shorts, and white sandals.

 

 **Pajamas** : A dark red long-sleeve shirt and dark green sweatpants.

 

* * *

**Personality**

Tomboy

Extrovert

Levelheaded and Laid-Back Unless Provoked

Can be aggressive

Cares for Orihime

 

* * *

**Brief History**

A childhood friend of Ichigo Kurosaki ever since they were four. When she turned twelve, she meets and befriends Orihime Inoue.

 

* * *

**Weapon**

_**Deadly Magnum**_  
**Class:** N/A

 **Type:** Melee

 **Weapon Derivation:** Bracers

 

 **Deadly Magnum** : This is a reference to the filler episode in Bleach, Episode 214. They look similar to the red glove-things, except they are camouflage green, the wristbands contains Dust rounds and the hand guards look similar to MMA sparing gloves when battle ready.

 

* * *

**Powers and Abilities**

 

 

Position: Leader

Primary Role: Heavy Hitter

Secondary Role: Vanguard

 

_**Power –** 8/10 **Strength –** 10/10 **Endurance –** 9/10 **Intelligence** – 8/10_

_**Stamina – 8** /10 **Accuracy –** 7/10 **Aura** – 10/10 **Experience –** 8/10_

_**Speed** – 6/10 **Agility –** 6/10 **Hand-to-Hand –** 9/10_

 

**Semblance**

_Gain Strength Through Movement_

The more she moves, the more strength she gains.

 

* * *

**Trivia**

  * She is pansexual




 


	10. Keigo Asano

**Profile**

**Age** : 19

 **Birthday** : April 1 (Aries)

 **Status** : Active

 **Color** : Yellow-Green

 **Gender** : Male

 

**Traits**

**Species** : Human

 **Blood Type** : A

 **Handedness** : Right

 **Complexion** : Lightly Tan

 **Hair Color** : Brown

 **Eye Color** : Brown

 **Aura Color** : White

 **Semblance** : Power Legs

 **Height** : 5'7½”

 **Weight** : 127.6 lbs

 

**Professional Status**

**Affiliation** : Beacon Academy (Currently), Hinanjo Academy (Formerly)

 **Team** : TAIM

 **Partner** : Mizuiro Kojima

 **Occupation** : 3rd Year Student of Beacon Academy (Currently), Student of Hinanjo Academy (Formerly)

 

**Personal Status**

**Hometown** : Karakura, Mistral (Currently)

 **Relatives** : Mother, Father, Mizuho Asano (Older Sister)

 

**Additional Info**

**Likes** : Video Games, Girls, Boobies

 **Dislikes** : Nerds

 **Special Skills** : N/A

 **Weaknesses** : A bit of a coward

 

Keigo Asano is a 3rd year student of Beacon Academy _._ His weapon of choice is a pair of roller blades.

Keigo came to Beacon two years prior to the story and is a member of Team TAIM, consisting of Tatsuki Arisawa, Orihime Inoue, and Mizuiro Kojima. As part of the Mentorship Program, Team TAIM are assigned to Team JNPR.

 

* * *

**Appearance**

I kind of liked his original hairstyle prior to Aizen's defeat

 

 **Combat Attire** : A green leather jacket with matching pants, a yellow shirt with a symbol resembling biohazard but with a star in the middle, dark green fingerless leather gloves with green metallic bands, and yellow-green boots. Strapped around his head is a pair of goggles.

 

 **Alternate Combat (???)** : ???

 

 **Dance Outfit** : A black suit.

 

 **Training/Gym** : A faded gray shirt and darker gray shorts. He also wears white socks a green shoes.

 

 **Uniform (Cold)** : He doesn't wear the blazer or tie. He wears a blue sweater left opened.

 

 **Uniform (Hot)** : He doesn't wear the blazer, vest, and tie and the first few buttons on his white shirt is undone.

 

 **Casual (Cold Weather)** : a white/red striped overshirt, a shirt, dark gray pants, and brown shoes.

 

 **Casual (Hot Weather)** : A yellow sleeveless shirt and dark green short-sleeved overshirt, gray pants, and black shoes.

 

 **Pajamas** : A white shirt and simple sweatpants.

 

* * *

**Personality**

Goofy

Extremely Hyper-active

Overly Dramatic

Good-Natured

Can be Shallow

Prefers to Slack Off

Surprisingly Brilliant

Quick Learner

 

* * *

**Brief History**

Born from a simple family in Mistral. Needless to say, his parents and sister were shocked when Keigo decided to become a Huntsman. He originally wanted to become a Huntsman to impress girls.

 

* * *

**Weapon**

_**Brave Road**_  
**Class:** N/A

 **Type:** Melee

 **Weapon Derivation:** Rollerskates, Disc Blades

 

 **Brave Road** : They are green boots that have retractable discs on the sides that act as the wheels of skates.

In addition to Brave Road, the metallic bands on his wrists contains grappling hooks.

* * *

**Powers and Abilities**

 

 

Position: Distraction

Primary Role: N/A

Secondary Role: N/A

 

_**Power –** 6/10 **Strength –** 8/10 **Endurance –** 9/10 **Intelligence** – 7/10_

_**Stamina –** 8/10 **Accuracy –** 7/10 **Aura** – 10/10 **Experience –** 8/10_

_**Speed** – 9/10 **Agility –** 9/10 **Hand-to-Hand –** 7/10_

 

**Semblance**

_Power Legs_

He is able to run/skate much faster than most and his legs have amazing strength.

**Fighting Style**

He is the fastest of his teammates.

 


	11. Orihime Inoue

 

**Profile**

**Age** : 19

 **Birthday** : September 3 (Virgo)

 **Status** : Active

 **Color** : Aquamarine

 **Gender** : Female

 

**Traits**

**Species** : Human

 **Blood Type** : B

 **Handedness** : Right

 **Complexion** : Fair

 **Hair Color** : Burnt Orange

 **Eye Color** : Gray

 **Aura Color** : Golden Yellow

 **Semblance** : Shields

 **Height** : 5'2”

 **Weight** : 108 lbs

 

**Professional Status**

**Affiliation** : Beacon Academy (Currently), Beacon Student Council (Currently), Hinanjo Academy (Formerly)

 **Team** : TAIM

 **Partner** : Tatsuki Arisawa

 **Occupation** : 3rd Year Student of Beacon Academy (Currently), Student Council's Public Relations Director, Student of Hinanjo Academy (Formerly)

 

**Personal Status**

**Hometown** : Karakura, Mistral (Currently)

 **Relatives** : Aunt, Sora Inoue (Older Brother†)

 

**Additional Info**

**Likes** : Helping people, cooking

 **Dislikes** : Fighting, people getting hurt

 **Special Skills** : N/A

 **Weaknesses** : Less likely to attack back

 

Orihime Inoue is a 3rd year student of Beacon Academy _._ Her weapon of choice is Shun Shun Rikka.

Orihime came to Beacon two years prior to the story and a member of Team TAIM, consisting of best friend Tatsuki Arisawa, Keigo Asano, and Mizuiro Kojima. As part of the Mentorship Program, Team TAIM are assigned to Team JNPR.

 

* * *

**Appearance**

She has the Lost Agent Arc look and her hairpins are in her hair. In the story, she has gray eyes (DOES NOT mean she's a silver eyed warrior). Silver and gray are completely different shades.

 

 **Combat Attire** : I wanna pick her Hueco Mundo arc attire with some color differences. The 'cape' part and sleeves are dark aquamarine, the tunic is still white, the skirt is light blue, and the boots are blue.

 

 **Alternate Combat (???)** : ???

 

 **Dance Outfit** : http _colon dash dash_ gallery _dot_ minitokyo _dot_ net _dash_ view _dash_ 349281

 

 **Training/Gym** : A hot pink shirt, light green shorts, and white socks and sneakers.

 

 **Uniform (Cold)** : She wears everything of the uniform and black knee-stockings and brown shoes

 

 **Uniform (Hot)** : She wears a short-sleeved white shirt and the vest and black knee-stockings and brown shoes

 

 **Casual (Cold Weather)** : large pink sweater, a long sky blue skirt with white clouds, pink socks, and light green heeled shoes.

 

 **Casual (Hot Weather)** : http _colon dash dash_ gallery _dot_ minitokyo _dot_ net _dash_ view _dash_ 389852

 

 **Pajamas** : A frilly light blue pajama shirt with matching pants.

 

* * *

**Personality**

Optimistic

Friendly

Caring

Sensitive

A bit of an airhead

 

* * *

**Brief History**

Born to an abusive father and alcoholic mother, 3 year old Orihime was taken from her horrible parents by her 18-year brother, Sora. The two go live with their paternal aunt, who was disgusted of her brother and sister-in-law. The three lived decently until nine years later, Sora was killed in an accident. This broke Orihime's heart because they had an argument prior. Some time later, she meets Tatsuki Arisawa who becomes her best friend and protector from bullies. Soon, the two decided to become Huntresses.

 

* * *

**Weapon**

_**Shun Shun Rikka**_  
**Class:** N/A

 **Type:** Ranged, Defensive, Dust

 **Weapon Derivation:** Stave

 

 **Shun Shun Rikka** : I see Orihime as something akin to a white mage, so she has a staff (or stave). The staff is aquamarine-colored and almost as tall as Orihime. On top of the staff is a circular plate with her symbol in the middle, in reminiscence of her hairpins. The plate can split into six discs.

 

* * *

**Powers and Abilities**

 

 

Position: Healer

Primary Role: Support

Secondary Role: Defender

 

_**Power –** 8/10 **Strength –** 6/10 **Endurance –** 9/10 **Intelligence** – 8/10_

_**Stamina –** 8/10 **Accuracy –** 8/10 **Aura** – 10/10 **Experience –** 8/10_

_**Speed** – 7/10 **Agility –** 6/10 **Hand-to-Hand –** 8/10_

 

**Semblance**

_Shields_

Of course, I am gonna bring over her powers. However, neither temporal nor reality warping is her power. It's the basic healing, shielding, and attacking shields.

 

* * *

**Trivia**

  * She uses Japanese honorifics; it's cuter

  * She has a boyfriend from Shade Academy



 


	12. Mizuiro Kojima

**Profile**

**Age** : 19

 **Birthday** : May 23 (Gemini)

 **Status** : Active

 **Color** : Light Blue

 **Gender** : Male

 

**Traits**

**Species** : Human

 **Blood Type** : B

 **Handedness** : Right

 **Complexion** : Fair

 **Hair Color** : Black

 **Eye Color** : Dark Gray

 **Aura Color** : Cyan

 **Semblance** : Weak Points

 **Height** : 5'0½”

 **Weight** : 99 lbs

 

**Professional Status**

**Affiliation** : Beacon Academy (Currently), Beacon Student Council (Currently), Hinanjo Academy (Formerly)

 **Team** : TAIM

 **Partner** : Tatsuki Arisawa

 **Occupation** : 3rd Year Student of Beacon Academy (Currently), Student Council's Secretary, Student of Hinanjo Academy (Formerly)

 

**Personal Status**

**Hometown** : Karakura, Mistral (Currently)

 **Relatives** : Mother

 

**Additional Info**

**Likes** : Texting, messing with Keigo

 **Dislikes** : Loneliness

 **Special Skills** : Hacking

 **Weaknesses** : N/A

 

Mizuiro Kojima is a 3rd year student of Beacon Academy _._ His weapon of choice is Techno Armada.

Mizuiro came to Beacon two years prior to the story and a member of Team TAIM, consisting of Tatsuki Arisawa, Keigo Asano, and Orihime Inoue. As part of the Mentorship Program, Team TAIM are assigned to Team JNPR.

 

* * *

**Appearance**

His Lost Agent look

 

 **Combat Attire** : A light blue running jacket with wires coiled around his arms, gray-lavender pants, and blue shoes.

 

 **Alternate Combat (???)** : ???

 

 **Dance Outfit** : a black suit

 

 **Training/Gym** : A light blue T-Shirt, black shorts and shoes

 

 **Uniform (Cold)** : He wears a long-sleeve blue sweater over his uniform

 

 **Uniform (Hot)** : His white shirt has short sleeves.

 

 **Casual (Cold Weather)** : an off-white green hoodie and light pants and black shoes

 

 **Casual (Hot Weather)** : a navy blue T-shirt, a yellow hooded summer jacket, gray shorts, and black sneakers.

 

 **Pajamas** : A long-sleeve white shirt and navy blue shorts.

 

* * *

**Personality**

Womanizer

Resourceful

Levelheaded

Likes to tease Keigo

 

* * *

**Brief History**

Mizuiro had a lonely life before meeting Keigo Asano. His mother is always busy and was barely home. She didn't even know that he was attending Beacon.

 

* * *

**Weapon**

_**Techno Armada**_  
**Class:** N/A

 **Type:** Invasive, Cubes

 **Weapon Derivation:** Cubes

 

 **Techno Armada** : A cube as big as a volleyball that can divide itself into smaller versions. He connects to them wirelessly via a headset. The cubes themselves are mainly used for recon (especially to find a weak point), although they do contain Dust when used as explosives.

 

* * *

**Powers and Abilities**

 

 

Position: Second-in-Command

Primary Role: Recon

Secondary Role: Support

 

_**Power –** 8/10 **Strength –** 6/10 **Endurance –** 4/10 **Intelligence** – 8/10_

_**Stamina –** 8/10 **Accuracy –** 8/10 **Aura** – 10/10 **Experience –** 8/10_

_**Speed** – 6/10 **Agility –** 5/10 **Hand-to-Hand –** 6/10_

 

**Semblance**

_Weak Point_

He has the ability to find the weak point of anything his eyes make contact with. This ability takes time.

 


	13. Jaune Arc

**Profile**

**Age** : 17

 **Birthday** : June 22 (Cancer)

 **Nickname** : Vomit Boy, Jauney Boy

 **Status** : Active

 **Color** : Sunglow Yellow

 **Gender** : Male

 

**Traits**

**Species** : Human

 **Blood Type** : O

 **Handedness** : Right

 **Complexion** : Fair

 **Hair Color** : Blond

 **Eye Color** : Blue

 **Aura Color** : White

 **Semblance** : N/A

 **Height** : 6'1”

 **Weight** : 167 lbs

 

**Professional Status**

**Affiliation** : Beacon Academy (Currently)

 **Team** : JNPR

 **Partner** : Pyrrha Nikos

 **Occupation** : 1st Year Student of Beacon Academy (Currently)

 

**Personal Status**

**Hometown** : Somewhere in Vale (Currently)

 **Relatives** : Father, Mother, Five Unnamed Older Sisters, Beryl Arc (Older sister), Saphron Cotta-Arc (Older Sister), Terra Cotta-Arc (Sister-In-Law)

 

**Additional Info**

**Likes** : Pumpkin Pete's

 **Dislikes** : Bullies

 **Special Skills** : N/A

 **Weaknesses** : Lack of Experience

 

Jaune Arc is a student of Beacon Academy. His weapon of choice is the Arc family hierloom known as Crocea Mors, which his great-great grandfather used during the Great War.

During his time at Beacon, he becomes the leader of Team JNPR, consisting of Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos and Lie Ren.

 

* * *

**Appearance**

Jaune is a tall teenage boy with fair skin and dark-blue eyes. His hair is short and blond, messily layered on his head with the right side of his hair nearing his right eye and the left side swept back. He is quite toned, having strong muscles in his arms, shoulders and upper chest.

 

 **Combat Attire** : Jaune wears a black short-sleeved hoodie with a detached reddish-orange sleeves and a dark brown image of the bunny rabbit Pumpkin Pete trimmed in white with cute black round eyes. Covering his hoodie while also hiding away the Pumpkin Pete bunny rabbit symbol is a white diamond-shaped chestplate cut off above his lower abdomen, and placed over his shoulders are a pair of white spaulders with rerebraces set under them. Below, he wears blue jeans with a white patch placed on the left knee and black sneakers which have "left" and "right" written in black on the respective shoes' soles. Jaune has elbow guards with cords strung through them, and he wears black high tops. He has two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, with a pair of small pouches on them. Jaune wears brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and small metal plates over the back. His sword is strapped to his left hip in a sheath that doubles as a collapsible shield.

 

 **Alternate Combat (Knight)** : A long black shirt and a pair of darker blue jeans with beige chaps and black boots. He also wears brown leather gloves and a brown cowboy hat. He wears his Original armor and belts.

 

 

 **Training/Gym** : A white shirt, black shorts, white socks and shoes.

 

 **Dance Outfit** : A black suit with red accents.

 

 **Uniform (Cold)** : He wears everything of the uniform.

 

 **Uniform (Hot)** : He doesn't wear the blazer and vest and the white shirt is short sleeved.

 

 **Casual (Cold)** : A sky blue hoodie over a long-sleeved black shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes.

 

 **Casual (Hot)** : A white shirt with short sky blue sleeves, blue jean shorts, white socks, and black sneakers.

 

 **Pajamas** : He sleeps in blue full-body pajamas with blue bunny slippers and a white bunny face on its chest.

 

* * *

**Personality**

Outgoing

Goofy

Friendly

Adorkable

Socially awkward

Caring

 

* * *

**Brief History**

Jaune's childhood is relatively normal compared to his other friends at Beacon. Being the youngest child and only boy, Jaune was subjected to a lot of embarrassing things with his older sisters, ranging from pigtails to dressing him up in girls clothes.

 

* * *

**Weapon**

_**Crocea Mors**_  
**Class:** N/A

 **Type:** Melee, Defensive

 **Weapon Derivation:** Longsword, Shield, Sheath

 

In contrast to many other Huntsmen, Jaune's weapon was not designed or made by him. It is instead a family heirloom that was passed down from his great-great-grandfather, who used it in the Great War, called Crocea Mors. Crocea Mors is composed of a simple arming sword whose sheath unfolds into a heater shield for protection.

 

* * *

**Powers and Abilities**

 

Position: Leader

Primary Role: Tactician

Secondary Role: Defender

 

_**Power –** 7/10 **Strength –** 7/10 **Endurance –** 8/10 **Intelligence** – 6/10_

_**Stamina –** 7/10 **Accuracy –** 8/10 **Aura** – 10/10 **Experience –** 2/10_

_**Speed** _ _– 5/10_ _**Agility –** _ _6/10_ _**Hand-to-Hand –** _ _1/10_

 

**Fighting Style**

Jaune's most remarkable feature is his natural leadership. He shows these skills, quickly grasping the tactical situation, forming plans to work according to their advantages and counter possible threats. He's very aware of the capabilities of his team and is able to properly coordinate them into achieving feats that can give them the upper hand during an encounter.

 **Weaknesses** **  
** Jaune is prompt to recklessly charge enemies when engaging them in single combat.

 

* * *

**Trivia**

  * Jaune alludes to Joan of Arc

  * 'Jaune' is French for yellow

  * His username is 'I<3YellowSnow'




 


	14. Nora Valkyrie

**Profile**

**Age** : 17

 **Birthday** : October 2 (Libra)

 **Status** : Active

 **Color** : Cosmos Pink

 **Gender** : Female

 

**Traits**

**Species** : Human

 **Blood Type** : B

 **Handedness** : Right

 **Complexion** : Fair

 **Hair Color** : Orange

 **Eye Color** : Aqua

 **Aura Color** : Pink

 **Semblance** : Channels Electricity to Muscles

 **Height** : 5'1”

 **Weight** : 100 lbs

 

**Professional Status**

**Affiliation** : Beacon Academy (Currently)

 **Team** : JNPR

 **Partner** : Lie Ren

 **Occupation** : 1st Year Student of Beacon Academy (Currently)

 

**Personal Status**

**Hometown** : None

 **Relatives** : Quincy Valkyrie (Caretaker)

 

**Additional Info**

**Likes** : Pancakes, Ren, Friends, Breaking legs

 **Dislikes** : Bullies

 **Special Skills** : N/A

**Weaknesses** : N/A

 

Nora Valkyrie is a student of Beacon Academy. Her weapon of choice is Magnhild, a hammer that can transform into a grenade launcher.

During her time at Beacon, she becomes a member of Team JNPR, consisting of Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos and Lie Ren.

 

* * *

**Appearance**

Nora is a young woman with fair skin, short orange hair and aqua eyes.

 

 **Combat Attire** : Her clothing is a mix and match of some sort, with different colors and themes. She wears a collared black vest that ends at her waist. Her signature emblem, a hammer with a lightning bolt, can be found on the back. Under the vest are two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively. She also wears a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape cut out over her chest, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wears matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She sports a short pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces, displaying her emblem on their soles. She also wears armor that begins in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ends by the waist.

 

 **Alternate Combat (CottonCandy)** : A pink/white varsity jacket with her emblem in white on the left breast side, a blue shirt, a black poodle skirt with a sloth patch instead of a poodle, and brown boots.

 

 **Training/Gym** : She wears a white and pink V-neck T-shirt, which has a pink heart with a white thunderbolt on the chest, pink gym shorts with white stripes running down the sides, matching pink wristbands and sweatband, white knee-high socks with pink stripes near the top, and a pair of pink converse-style shoes with white laces.

 

 **Dance Outfit** : She wears a pink strapless dress with a white skirt to the Beacon Dance. Notably, the seam joining the two sections tapers to a point, which gives the top part of her dress a resemblance to a pink heart-shape.

 

 **Uniform (Cold)** : She wears everything of the uniform and black crew socks instead of the usual tights.

 

 **Uniform (Hot)** : She wears everything of the uniform except for the blazer and vest and her white shirt is short sleeved. She wears her black crew socks instead of the usual tights.

 

 **Casual (Cold)** : A pink, sloth-themed coat and white shirt, a blue layered skirt, light pink stalkings, and pink winter boots.

 

 **Casual (Hot)** : A pink jersey shirt with the number '66' and her surname in white font on the back, gray shorts, white socks, and black shoes. She'll occasionally wear a green baseball hat.

 

 **Pajamas** : Her pajamas consist of a dark gray T-shirt with the word "Boop" written on it, which also includes her hammer emblem, and pink shorts patterned with white thunderbolts.

 

* * *

**Personality**

Happy-go-lucky

Bubbly

Playful

Free-spirited

 

* * *

**Brief History**

Nora was orphaned long before meeting Lie Ren and she no longer remember who her parents were. At a certain point, she finds herself in Kuroyuri. Not long after, the Nuckelavee attacked the village, leaving only her and Ren as the only survivors. At one point during their travels, they meet a Valkyrie, a Quincy version of a Huntsman, who later becomes their guardian and trains them to become Huntsman and Huntress.

 

* * *

**Weapon**

_**Magnhild**_  
 **Class:** N/A

 **Type:** Melee, Ranged

 **Weapon Derivation:** War Hammer, Grenade Launcher

 

Nora wields a dual-function weapon named Magnhild. Magnhild can transform into one of two weapons, a grenade launcher and a war hammer, which Nora uses proficiently in combat. She uses the grenade launcher form for ranged strikes on her opponent. In its ranged form, the face of the launcher can unhinge, revealing six grenades that can be fired at once for maximum damage.

 

* * *

**Powers and Abilities**

 

Position: Bomber

Primary Role: Distraction

Secondary Role: N/A

 

_**Power –** 7/10 **Strength –** 8/10 **Endurance –** 8/10 **Intelligence** – 6/10_

_**Stamina** – 8/10 **Accuracy –** 8/10 **Aura** – 7/10 **Experience –** 5/10_

_**Speed** _ _– 7/10_ _**Agility –** _ _6/10_ _**Hand-to-Hand –** _ _5/10_

 

**Semblance**

_Channels Electricity to Muscles_

The ability to produce and channel electrical energy into her muscles, giving her enhanced strength

 

**Fighting Style**

She is the physically strongest member of the team.

 

**Attacks and Techniques**

_Charged Up_

Nora performs an aerial attack while conducting electricity with her weapon which sends out a shock wave as she lands

  * _Fully Charged_

Increases the range and power of Nora's shock wave.

    * _Super Charged_

Adds a chain of electricity between enemies hit with Nora's shock wave




_Electro Blast_

Nora charges electricity into her weapon and fires it at a target

  * _Super Electro Blast_

Adds a larger affected range to damage more enemies with the Electro Blast




_Love Launcher_

Nora fires grenades in an arc that explodes on impact

  * _Love Shock_

Nora's grenades unleash a chain of electricity that harms nearby enemies when directly striking their target




 

* * *

**Trivia**

  * Nora alludes to Thor from Norse mythology

  * She discovered her Semblance on a Thursday




 


	15. Pyrrha Nikos

**Profile**

**Age** : 17

 **Birthday** : March 17 (Pisces)

 **Status** : Active

 **Color** : Carnelian Red

 **Gender** : Female

 

**Traits**

**Species** : Human

 **Blood Type** : A

 **Handedness** : Right

 **Complexion** : Fair

 **Hair Color** : Red

 **Eye Color** : Vivid Green

 **Aura Color** : Red

 **Semblance** : Polarity

 **Height** : 6'0” in heels

 **Weight** : 140 lbs

 

**Professional Status**

**Affiliation** : Beacon Academy (Currently), Sanctum Academy (Formerly)

 **Team** : JNPR

 **Partner** : Jaune Arc

 **Occupation** : 1st Year Student of Beacon Academy (Currently), Sanctum Academy Student (Formerly)

 

**Personal Status**

**Hometown** : Argus, Mistral

 **Relatives** : Mother

 

**Additional Info**

**Likes** : Her friends, Jaune Arc

 **Dislikes** : Her position

 **Special Skills** : N/A

 **Weaknesses** : N/A

 

Pyrrha Nikos is a student of Beacon Academy. Her weapon of choice, called Miló, is a red-and-bronze spear-like weapon that could transform into a rifle or a short sword. She used this alongside a shield called Akoúo̱, which resembled a classic hoplon.

During her time at Beacon, she becomes a member of Team JNPR, consisting of Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren.

 

* * *

**Appearance**

Pyrrha wears her red hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet. She also wore light-green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her green eyes. She was tall and quite muscular compared to most of the other girls at Beacon.

 

 **Combat Attire** : As a top, she wore a brown overbust corset with a vertical strip of lighter brown in the center. Additionally, Pyrrha wore an elastic, black, A-line mini skirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She wore a red, ankle-length sash that wrapped around her skirt. As for accessories, there was a small circular bronze plate on her right hip opposite two pouches with both connected to a belt. The plate bore her "shield and spear" emblem. Underneath her hair, she always wore a brown circlet adorned with a pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds on thin chains. She also sported a large bronze gorget around her neck and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm. Even when dressed in her school uniform, Pyrrha continued to wear her headpiece. Unlike the rest of the female cast, Pyrrha wore armor. She had elaborate bronze greaves that started below her mid-thigh before continuing downwards into her boots, as well as a pair of cuisses that began mid-thigh and ended slightly above her knees. She was also equipped with a bronze bracer capable of connecting with Akoúo̱ atop the sleeve on her left arm. Her high-heeled boots were brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves and reaching up to mid-calf.

 

 **Alternate Combat (Spartan)** : She wears her headdress, leg armor, and heels. She wears a crimson red, off-shoulder blouse with long bishop sleeves, bronze-colored underbust corset, and black trousers. Attached on the bottom-left side of the corset is her bronze plate with two red, long, billowy ribbons and a brown belt containing two pouches. On her arms are bronze-colored bracers, black gloves, and she wears a bronze-colored metallic choker with a green gem.

 

 

 **Training/Gym** : A red T-shirt and dark red shorts. She wears her headpiece.

 

 **Dance Outfit** : She wears a red backless dress in dark red pumps

 

 **Uniform (Cold)** : She wears everything of the uniform except of the blazer and the white shirt is long-sleeved and black tights.

 

 **Uniform (Hot)** : She wears everything of the uniform except for the blazer and vest and her white shirt is short sleeved and black tights

 

 **Casual (Cold)** : A crimson sweater with a bronze-colored shirt underneath, gray trousers rolled up to her knees, black stockings, and brown ankle boots.

 

 **Casual (Hot)** : A green blouse with a black belt, dark red capris, and black heels.

 

 **Pajamas** : Her pajamas consist of a bronze button up shirt and pants. Her hair is put in a loose braid.

 

* * *

**Personality**

Friendly

Righteous

Selfless

Modest

Loyal

 

* * *

**Brief History**

Pyrrha grew up in Argus, Mistral, living with her mother. Even as a child, she dreamed to become a Huntress.

 

* * *

**Weapon**

_**Miló and Akoúo̱**_  
**Class:** N/A

 **Type:** Melee, Ranged, Defensive

 **Weapon Derivation:** Javelin, Xiphos, Rifle, Shield

 

Though Miló functioned as a javelin, said form resembles the classic Greek non-thrown dory, of hoplite fame, while its sword form was a xiphos, a double-edged short sword. Its rifle form resembled a WWII-era M1 Garand. In javelin form, the rifle barrel would become part of the body and Pyrrha could use it to fire the javelin, giving it a burst of increased range, speed, and power. Additionally, Pyrrha used a Greek Dipylon-style shield (a metal circle with sections missing on either side) called Akoúo̱ that she carried on her left arm, wielding Miló in her right. She used to place it on her back when using Miló's rifle and javelin modes.

 

* * *

**Powers and Abilities**

 

Position: Second-in-command

Primary Role: Vanguard, Support

Secondary Role: Defender

 

_**Power –** 7/10 **Strength –** 8/10 **Endurance –** 8/10 **Intelligence** – 8/10_

_**Stamina** – 8/10 **Accuracy –** 8/10 **Aura** – 8/10 **Experience –** 7/10_

_**Speed** _ _– 7/10_ _**Agility –** _ _6/10_ _**Hand-to-Hand –** _ _7/10_

 

**Semblance**

_Polarity_

Power over magnetism

 

**Attacks and Techniques**

_Pyrrhouette_

Pyrrha uses her magnetism to orbit her spear around her while spinning

 

* * *

**Trivia**

  * Pyrrha alludes to Achilles from Greek mythology




 


	16. Lie Ren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for RWBY Vol 4

**Profile**

**Age** : 17

 **Birthday** : May 5 (Taurus)

 **Status** : Active

 **Color** : Celadon Green

 **Gender** : Male

 

**Traits**

**Species** : Human

 **Blood Type** : AB

 **Handedness** : Right

 **Complexion** : Fair

 **Hair Color** : Black with a magenta streak

 **Eye Color** : Pale Pink

 **Aura Color** : Pink

 **Semblance** : Mask Negative Emotions

 **Height** : 5'9”

 **Weight** : 127 lbs

 

**Professional Status**

**Affiliation** : Beacon Academy (Currently)

 **Team** : JNPR

 **Partner** : Nora Valkyrie

 **Occupation** : 1st Year Student of Beacon Academy (Currently)

 

**Personal Status**

**Hometown** : Kuroyuri, Anima (Formerly)

 **Relatives** : Li Ren (Father†), An Ren (Mother†), Quincy Valkyrie (Caretaker)

 

**Additional Info**

**Likes** : Silence, cooking

 **Dislikes** : Remembering THAT night

 **Special Skills** : Dancing

**Weaknesses** : Poor stamina

 

Lie Ren, more commonly referred to by his last name Ren, is a student at Beacon Academy, a member of Team JNPR. His weapons of choice are a pair of green, fully automatic pistols with sickle-like blades attached vertically under the barrels, named StormFlower

 

* * *

**Appearance**

Lie Ren is a male teenager with long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair and his eyes are pale pink.

 

 **Combat Attire** : He wears a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar. This color scheme seems to be influenced to some degree by the lotus flower, which is his emblem. He wears a black, long-sleeved shirt beneath the suit and light-tan pants with black shoes.

 

 **Alternate Combat (Tranquility)** : A mesh shirt with sleeves that reaches to his elbows under a green ninja-style shirt with a pink lotus design on the right side, white kung fu trousers, and magenta Chinese flats. His hair is in a braid and round his neck is a dusty pink forehead protector with his emblem engraved on the metal.

 

 **Training/Gym** : A dark pink T-shirt, dark green kung fu pants, and black flats.

 

 **Dance Outfit** : A black suit.

 

 **Uniform (Cold)** : He doesn't wear the blazer and the sweater vest has long sleeves, almost covering his hands.

 

 **Uniform (Hot)** : He doesn't wear the blazer and he wears a blue vest suitable for warmer temperatures and the white shirt is short sleeved.

 

 **Casual (Cold)** : A long-sleeved, wide collar shirt with three diagonal stripes (green/dark pink/magenta), a spring green hooded jacket with a woolly inside, laurel green pants, and black shoes.

 

 **Casual (Hot)** : A short-sleeved green shirt with a flurry of pink petals, tan trousers, and black flats.

 

 **Pajamas** : A dark fern green striped jinbei.

 

* * *

**Personality**

Quiet

Stoic

Calm

Not Humorless

Studious

 

* * *

**Brief History**

Ren grew up in an Anima village called Kuroyuri. His father, Li, was the village's hunter. One night, Kuroyuri was attacked by a Grimm called the Nuckelavee. Ren's mother, An, was killed while protecting him from falling debris and his father sacrificed himself so that Ren could run away safely, but after giving Ren his dagger. Traumatized and scared, Ren's Aura and Semblance surfaced, calming him. He runs over to Nora, who was hiding underneath a building, and used his Semblance to hide themselves from the Nuckelavee and the other Grimm nearby.

Sometime after escaping the ruins of Kuroyuri, Ren and Nora came across a Valkyrie, a Quincy version of a Huntsman. Said Valkyrie soon took the orphaned children under his care and eventually trained them to become Huntsmen.

 

* * *

**Weapon**

_**StormFlower**_  
**Class:** N/A

 **Type:** Melee, Ranged

 **Weapon Derivation:** Dual SMGs, Wind and Fire Blades

 

StormFlower consists of a pair of concealable, green automatic handguns equipped with collapsible blades and extended magazines. When not in use Ren stored the weapons within his sleeves. Its muzzle flashes are green, suggesting the use of green Dust (like Wind Dust) or a specialized propellant in the cartridges.

 

* * *

**Powers and Abilities**

 

Position: Ninja

Primary Role: Gunner

Secondary Role: Distraction

 

_**Power –** 8/10 **Strength –** 5/10 **Endurance –** 5/10 **Intelligence** – 8/10_

_**Stamina** – 4/10 **Accuracy –** 8/10 **Aura** – 9/10 **Experience –** 7/10_

_**Speed** _ _– 8/10_ _**Agility –** _ _8/10_ _**Hand-to-Hand –** _ _9/10_

 

**Semblance**

_Mask Negative Emotions_

The ability to conceal ones and other's negative emotions from the Grimm. While using this Semblance, the affecting area becomes desaturated in color. It also has a calming effect.

 

**Attacks and Techniques**

_Warp Strike_

Ren quickly dashes from enemy to enemy performing palm strikes along the way

_Lotus Cyclone_

Ren spins diagonally while slashing enemies

 

* * *

**Trivia**

  * Lie Ren alludes to Hua Mulan




 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next patch of teams are gonna be NNKS, IRYS, and NGUS


End file.
